dragon ball z el saiyajin oscuro
by superdios
Summary: un universo donde personajes de bleach nacieron en el universo de dragón ball como cambiaría esto la historia, comenzara durante la invasión de vegeta, nappa y un híbrido saiyajin con el pelo naranja a la tierra.
1. prologo

**Bueno aquí les trago un crossover bleach/dragon ball se llevara a cabo durante la invasión de vegeta y nappa con ciertos cambios en los sucesos de esta así como las demás sagas.**

 **No soy dueño de dragon ball ni de bleach Prologo: el saiyajin nacido en la oscuridad**

En un planeta devastado por la muerte y destrucción donde se ponía notar los cadáveres de miles de seres humanoides tirados en el suelo un poco alejado de la destrucción se encontraban tres seres hablando como si todo la destrucción a su alrededor no importara.

"que sucede chicos alguna noticia sobre la misión de raditz". El primero era un niño de no más de 5 años de edad los rasgos más notables eran su cabello naranja largo hasta los hombros sus ojos rojo rubí su cola blanca como la nieve atada a la cintura como un cinturón y una cicatriz que recorría su cuello hacia abajo siendo tapada por su ropa que consistía de la típica armadura saiyajin pero totalmente negra.

Los otros dos seres eran unos hombres adultos el primero era enorme calvo el otro era más corto con el pelo puntiagudo negro ambos tenían los ojos negros armaduras de saiyajin pero diferentes modelo cada uno y una cola de color marrón atada a sus cintura.

El mas corto es el que le responde. "no mucho solo que el inútil de raditz murió contra el insecto de kakaroto pero descubrimos algo interesante gracias a eso". Dijo lo último con una sonrisa.

"Que fue lo que descubrieron vegeta". Le pregunta levantando una ceja en la curiosidad para que algo vuelva feliz a vegeta debe ser muy importante.

Vegeta frunce el ceño. "ya te he dicho que te dirijas hacia a mi como príncipe vegeta mestizo además no te ordene matar a todos los habitantes de este inmundo planeta".

"Ya lo hice el nivel de poder más alto apenas llegaba cerca de los mil". Cualquiera podía notar el aburrimiento de su voz vegeta asiente en señal de satisfacción

"Parece que al final si eres de utilidad para algo mestizo ahorra prepárense nos dirigimos hacia la tierra y será mejor que no pierdan tiempo". Vegeta les dice mientras comienza a caminar hacia las naves espaciales unas vez fuera de la vista el más grande comienza a seguirlo hasta que nota que el más joven está quieto en su lugar.

"que sucede ichigo normalmente no dejas que nada que diga vegeta se afecte". Se podía notar un poco de preocupación en la voz cosa rara para los saiyajin pero claro la preocupación no era para ichigo.

"No sucede nada Nappa solo pienso en que pasara con nosotros una vez que vegeta ya no nos necesite si no le importa la muerte de raditz con nosotros es lo mismo que piensas tu sobre eso Nappa". Ichigo se queda con una cara pensativa esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

"Yo sé de qué hablas ichigo no somos más que herramientas que una vez cumplan su función vegeta seguro nos matara eso si no morimos en alguna pelea primero". Nappa estaba de acuerdo los pensamientos del miembro más joven.

"Entonces porque no nos deshacemos de vegeta primero sabes que nuestro poder junto es suficiente para poder matar a vegeta". Ichigo dijo todo con una sonrisa sádica era verdad en su grupo era el segundo más poderoso después de vegeta.

Nappa niega con la cabeza aunque con algo de miedo por la sonrisa de ichigo. "tienes razón que nuestro poder junto es más que suficiente para matar a vegeta pero que sucede con freezer seguro no estará feliz con la muerte de vegeta". Aunque Nappa está de acuerdo con deshacerse de vegeta sabe que sin el freezer ya los hubiera matado a todos.

Ichigo lanza un suspiro Nappa tenía razón. "Si tienes razón aunque escapemos freezer tiene demasiados soldados como para poder mantenernos ocultos realmente prefiero soportar a vegeta que volver a tratar con freezer". Nappa pudo ver como ichigo inconscientemente se coloca una mano en su pecho donde está su corazón Nappa se estremece al recordar la primera vez que freezer se reunió con ichigo.

"Mejor vamonos vegeta seguro ya se está cansando de esperarnos". Ambos comienzan a caminar en dirección a donde se encuentra vegeta cuando un ser parecido a un saibaman agarra a ichigo y lo mantiene inmovilizado

"Por fin te tengo bastardo prepara te mat-. No pudo continuar como sus brazos y piernas son evaporados de la nada cae al piso levanta la vista y mira a ichigo el cual tenía una sonrisa sádica que lo hiso temblar de miedo.

"que sucede parece que oí mal dijiste que me ibas a matar pero como si no tienes brazos ni piernas ahorra que lo pienso si estas vivo significa que otros también eso es malo para mi reputación si quedan supervivientes". Ichigo se acerca al ser lentamente. "dime dónde están y te dejare vivir".

"Jamás diré dónde están. El ser al instante se arrepiente de decir esas palabras como ichigo lo levanta del cuello podía ver esos ojos rojos solo mostraban diversión a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

``Con que no dirás nada eh´´. La sonrisa de ichigo se vuelve más grande como le clava ambas manos dentro del pecho. ``vamos a ver por cuanto tiempo piensas eso´´. Ichigo rápidamente le abre la caja torácica salpicando una gran cantidad de sangre morada también haciendo visible todos sus órganos ichigo lo deja caer al suelo y agarra el corazón

"! HAAAAAAA!". El grito de ser resonó en todo el planeta como ichigo apretaba su corazón cada vez más fuerte. "por favor para hablare pero no me mates". Lagrimas caían del rostro del ser ichigo solo hace un gesto con la mano para que continúe el ser levanta la mano y señala hacia los restos de la ciudad. "Abajo hay unas cuevas donde algunos nos hemos escondido los demás se encuentran todavía hay" el ser se alegra como ichigo deja su corazón entonces ve una luz y mira a ichigo que tenía una bola de energía antes que pudiera reaccionar fue convertido en polvo por el ataque.

"Así que debajo tierra". Ichigo señala con un dedo hacia la ciudad en la punta del dedo parecía que la oscuridad se juntaba en una pequeña esfera. "mueran como las simples escorias que son **cero oscuras**. En un segundo la pequeña bola de energía salió un rayo que arraso con la ciudad y parte del planeta Nappa que se encontraba cerca solo podía ver con miedo todo lo que suceda delante de él.

Miedo seguramente muchos se burlarían de que un sujeto tan grande le tenga miedo a un niño de apenas cinco años pero era porque no conocían a ichigo era el único que podría competir contra freezer en un concursos de sádicos Nappa es cortado de sus pensamientos por la voz de ichigo.

"Que aburrido vámonos Nappa seguramente vegeta se enojara si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo". Nappa solo se limita a asentir como siguen caminando hacia la dirección donde se encuentra vegeta mientras caminaban ichigo recordó algo de su conversación con vegeta. "Oye Nappa que fue lo que descubrieron con la muerte de raditz".

"Al parecer en la tierra se encuentran unas tales esferas del dragón que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo por eso vegeta está impaciente por llegar a la tierra". Cuando Nappa termino de explicar los ojos de ichigo se ampliaron pero rápidamente la sorpresa se convirtió en una risa malévola que hiso a Nappa estremecerse del miedo rápidamente llegaron hacia donde se encontraba vegeta que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Porque tardaron tanto ya pensaba en destruir este inmundo planeta junto a ustedes". La voz seria de vegeta hiso entender a Nappa que vegeta no bromeaba sobre destruir el planeta con ellos todavía en el ichigo mientras tanto solo seguía sonriendo como psicópata cosa que perturbaba a vegeta.

"Por qué sonríes mestizo acaso crees que estaba bromeando". Vegeta se coloca delante de ichigo y lo agarra del cuello tratando de intimidarlo cosa que no funciona como los ojos de ichigo brillan con aburrimiento al pésimo intento de vegeta para intimidarlo el ki oscuro de comienza a mostrarse haciendo que vegeta salte hacia atrás.

" **Ese fue un pésimo intento de intimidación vegeta"**. La voz de ichigo sonaba distorsionada cada vez más como se acercaba a vegeta el cual se encontraba sudando. " **Déjame mostrarte uno de verdad".**

 **(Punto de vista vegeta)**

" _¿Que rayos es eso acaso esto es lo que me advirtió freezer sobre el mestizo?"._ Pude ver como se acercaba lentamente su ki estaba tomando forma lentamente pero no podía distinguir que era de repente todo a mi alrededor se comenzó a tornarse oscuro ya no podía ver a Nappa ni al mestizo solo a la oscuridad.

" **Que te sucede vegeta estas asustado jamás pensé que eso te afectara".** La voz del mestizo resonó en todo el lugar no podía distinguir donde se originaba me enfurecería más el hecho que su voz era como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

"No te burles de mí solo eres un simple mestizo yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin tú no eres más que una simple escoria para nuestra raza". Tan pronto termine de hablar sentí que alguien me sujetaba del cuello y me levantaba trato de usar mis manos para liberarme pero no pasó nada ya que no había algo que me sujetara.

" **Si tienes razón eres el príncipe de una raza poderosa que está casi extinta la cual murió de una forma patética igual que tu padre".** Pude ver como delante de mí se formaba una sonrisa burlona luego aparecieron los ojos del mestizo eso ojos rojos que parecía que pedían mi sangre con alegría estaba a punto de protestar pero imágenes de mi padre siendo humillado por freezer y el dios de la destrucción bills se mostraron en el aire.

"¿Cómo es posible que tú supieras sobre eso?". Mi mente no entendía nada como era posible el no existía en ese tiempo es imposible que supiese sobre esos sucesos ellos sucedieron cuando apenas yo era un niño a menos que.

" **Pueda ver atreves de tus recuerdos".** Mis ojos se abren el bastado acaba de. **"Leer tu mente estas en lo correcto vegeta todo en este mundo está bajo mi control es imposible esconderme algo mientras estés aquí".** Es imposible como existe alguien así pero hay algo que me confunde.

"Porque me muestras esta habilidad tuya ahorra cuando tuviste todo un año para hacerlo incluso pudiste matarme pero no has hecho hay una razón para mantenerme con vida". Es lo único que no logro comprender por que mantenerme con vida entonces su risa comienza a sonar haciéndome temblar de miedo a tal sonido demoniaco.

" **Si tienes razón hay una razón pero no es tu interés en este momento te dejare libre pero déjame decirte algo yo no soy ichigo".** Que a que se refiere como que no es el mestizo es imposible

"A que te refieres que si no eres el mestizo quien eres". Siento como las manos que tenía en mi cuello desaparecen junto con la oscuridad lo único que quedo era una figura oscura del mestizo donde solo eran visible sus ojos y su sonrisa.

" **Muy sencillo soy el verdadero poder de ichigo puedes llamarme ``A´´ esta será la primera y última vez que nos veremos vegeta".** Veo como me da la espalda y se aleja pero de repente se voltea pero esta vez no tenía su sonrisa sádica esta vez era un expresión sería. " **Déjame darte una última advertencia el caos dominara los universos los temidos por los dioses surgirán él dormido despertara, el sellado será libre, el traicionado recupera su poder y el nacimiento del 4 rey será inevitable".** Entonces el también desapareció como todo volvió a la normalidad veo a Nappa y al mestizo mirando confundido hacia mí.

 **(Punto de vista 3 persona)**

"Vegeta te encuentras bien". Nappa hablo con cierta preocupación hacia un vegeta totalmente confundido más cuando sacude su cabeza como para despejar sus pensamientos.

"Si estoy bien Nappa porque lo preguntas". Vegeta se recupera rápidamente de la extraña experiencia que acaba de vivir.

"Bueno un segundo agarraste a ichigo del cuello". Nappa señala a ichigo que solo asintió. "Para de repente saltar hacia atrás como si algo te hubiera asustado y luego parecer que te desmayaste de pie por unos segundos". Una marca de molestia apareció en la cabeza de vegeta cuando Nappa dijo que parecía asustado hasta que las últimas palabras de Nappa hicieron efecto.

" _Unos segundos para mí fue varios minutos más importante"._ Los pensamientos de vegeta lo llevan a mirar a ichigo _. "¿A que se refería y que clase de advertencia fue esa más parecía un tipo de profecía?"._ Vegeta sigue pensando en la advertencia pero no llega a nada decide dejar de pensar en ellos y comienza a caminar hacia las naves

"No importa vámonos hacia la tierra tardaremos un año posiblemente menos si nos vamos ahorra las naves ya están programadas". Cada uno entra en su respectiva nave y despegan camino a la tierra.

"Vegeta está actuando extraño me pregunto porque no tendrás algo que ver ``A´´. Ichigo podía oír una voz que se ríe dentro de su cabeza

" **Si tienes razón ichigo solo le enseñe que pasara si se mete contigo".** Ichigo frunce el ceño sabiendo que era una mentira ``A´´ jamás se atrevería a protegerlo solo lo haría si fuera un caso que su vida este al borde de la muerte.

"Sabes que se cuándo me mientes cierto". Su risa se podía escuchar más fuerte ichigo suspira pero luego cambia a una sonrisa sádica. "Bueno no importa pronto vegeta no será necesario una vez que mate a freezer pero si es verdad sobre estas esferas del dragón tendré que eliminarlo antes de lo previsto para evitar que logre la inmortalidad".

" **Tienes razón sería peor tratar con un debilucho inmortal que un bastardo poderoso pero mortal pero recuerda freezer no es nuestro principal objetivo recuerda al bastardo que asesino a nuestra familia".** ``A´´ decía la verdad pero ichigo apenas logro escucharlo como se comenzó a quedar dormido por el efecto de Hibernación de la nave. **"Ichigo la próxima vez que hablemos será cuando despiertas parte de tu poder descansar saiyajin nacido en la oscuridad".** Ichigo no pudo escucharlo esta vez como se quedó dormido.

 **(En la tierra)**

En la tierra se escuchó el llanto de unas personas conocidas krilin, bulma, el maestro roshi y una niña con el pelo negro y ojos purpuras conocida como son bambietta hija de son goku y chi-chi/milk (les agradecería por favor decirme de que manera prefieren que la llame) llorando junto a los otros encima del cuerpo su padre el cual estaba muerto pero con una sonrisa en su rostro bulma sostenía a su hermano gohan el cual estaba desmayado.

"No te mueras goku". Krilin gritaba como los otros también lo hacían mientras lloraba por la muerte de su mejor amigo pero justo en ese momento el cuerpo de goku desapareció. Que sucedió porque su cuerpo desapareció.

"Fue ese bastardo de kami quien se llevó el cuerpo de goku". Quien les respondió fue el enemigo de goku piccolo después de un rato todos se calmaron decidieron hablar sobre que harán.

"Tenemos que recolectar las otras esferas del dragón para poder revivir a goku y prepararnos para la llegada de los otros 2 saiyajin". Hablo krilin quien sujetaba el gorro de gohan con la esfera de 4 estrella.

"Me pregunto dónde estarán yancha y los demás cuando los necesitamos pero me pregunto cómo el hermano de goku pudo saber dónde estábamos". El que hablo fue bulma preguntándose cómo saber raditz donde estaban sin poder sentir ki.

"Él tiene un aparato en el rostro que le servía para saber el poder y el jugar de las personas". Piccolo le contesto a bulma la cual junto con krilin le quitan el rastreador al cadáver de raditz piccolo se acerca a bambietta la cual se asusta pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como piccolo la levanta en su hombro y agarra a gohan el cual seguía desmayado.

"Que crees que haces". Le pregunta bulma a piccolo cuando ve como sujeta a los dos niños.

"Planea llevármelos a los dos para entrenarlos ambos tienen potencial de volverse fuertes para ayudar a derrotar a los saiyajin si tratan de detenerme los destruiré". Piccolo les dice haciéndolos temblar del miedo

"Pero solo tienen 4 años además no creo que su madre lo permita". Krilin trato de convencer a piccolo pero este solo los ignora y se va volando. "Bueno quien le va a decir a chi-chi/milk". Los otros dos presentes solo se quedan callados pero eso fue respuesta suficiente él lo tenía que hacer.

 **(Con piccolo)**

Piccolo volaba hasta que encontró un lago desciende al suelo donde deja a bambietta y lanza a gohan al lago donde en cuestión de segundos donde comenzó a mirar a los lados hasta que vio bambietta y corre hacia su hermana.

"Bambi que sucede donde esta papa y quien es el". Dijo gohan señalando a piccolo el cual estaba molesto por que gohan lo ignorada bambietta abraza a gohan

"Papa murió gohan se sacrificó para protegernos". Con la noticia gohan comenzó a llorar mientras era abrazado por su hermana gemela después de unos minutos gohan se calmó miran a piccolo que tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro para luego explicarles la situación.

"Escúchenme los dos los dejare aquí para que sobrevivan por 6 meses si lo hacen los entrenare para pelear contra los saiyajin". Piccolo les informa como comienza a flotar en el aire

"Pero que comeremos mientras estemos aquí". Bambietta le pregunta a piccolo mientras gohan estaba asustado pero decidido a sobrevivir.

"Eso lo descubrirán ustedes espero verlos vivos en 6 meses o sino habrán sido nada más un desperdicio de tiempo". Y con esas últimas palabras piccolo se va volando dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

"Que haremos bambi". Gohan le pregunta a su hermana que tenía una expresión seria.

"Hacer lo que dice no fuimos más que una carga para nuestro padre". Gohan mira sorprendido a su hermana claro ella siempre fue más como su madre violenta y fácil de enojar pero nunca fue alguien que disfrutara pelear.

"Está bien bambi pero creo que deberíamos correr". Bambietta mira confundido a su hermano hasta que ve que temblando señala a un dinosaurio que estaba corriendo hacia ellos bambietta agarra a gohan mientras corre con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que su hermano lloraba del miedo así comenzó el entrenamiento de los dos hijos de son goku.

 **Fin: prologo**

 **Por favor dejen su opinión de que les pareció.**

 **Todo ocurrirá en el universo de dragón ball solo con unos cuantos cambios para los que no saben quién es bambietta es un Quincy de la última saga del manga de bleach si se preguntan por qué es la hija de goku pronto o por los repentinos cambios de personalidad de ichigo eso se explicara en el futuro.**

 **Raditz nunca conto la existencia de ichigo por lo que creen que solo serán vegeta y nappa que llegaran a la tierra.**

 **Tengo que decir que pienso solo agregar a personajes de bleach que me parezcan importantes para la historia tales son el caso de kenpachi, aizen, urahara y obviamente el enemigo final de bleach el todopoderoso yhwach de verdad tendré que planear una forma de matarlo desde ahorra porque si en el universo de bleach ya es demasiado op como se lo imaginan si hubiese nacido en el universo de dragon ball.**

 **Niveles de poder (que sería una historia de dragón ball sin ellos)**

 **Vegeta: 15.000 máximo poder: 18.000**

 **Nappa: 4.000 máximo poder: 7.000**

 **Ichigo: 9.000 máximo poder: 12.000 cero oscuras: 37.000**

 **Piccolo: 322(ropa pesada) máximo poder: 408**

 **Gohan: 1 enfadado: 1370**

 **Bambietta: 3 enfadada: 480 Bambietta posee un potencial menor al de gohan por eso su poder cuando se enfada es inferior a gohan.**

 **Extraterrestre asesinado por ichigo: 700**

 **``A´´: desconocido/imposible de calcular**

 **Ichigo técnicas:**

 **Cero oscuras: una habilidad que usa el ki del usuario y lo comprime en una pequeña esfera con un poder devastador también tiene la función de robar el ki de otros seres más débiles que el usuario aumentando su poder.**


	2. capitulo 1

**No soy dueño de dragon ball ni de bleach**

 **Espero de disfruten el capitulo**

 **Capítulo 1: la llegada y el primer encuentro**

 **(En la tierra 11 meses después de la muerte de goku)**

Todos los guerreros se encontraban entrenando para la llegada de los saiyajin pero en un lugar en particular conocido como kame house se encontraba el maestro roshi durmiendo hasta que escucho la voz de goku

"Maestro roshi me escucha". El maestro roshi se asustó cuando escucho la voz de su estudiante muerto.

"Eres tu goku pero no se supone que estás muerto". El maestro roshi pregunta ya creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco.

"Si lo estoy me estoy comunicando gracias a kaiosama pero no es lo importante necesito que me revivían los saiyajin llegaran a la tierra mañana". La noticia puso en shock al maestro roshi.

"¡QUE! Pero pensé llegarían en un año todavía falta un 1 mes". Maestro roshi pregunto preocupado esperaba que los otros se hallan vuelto más fuertes para poder derrotar a los saiyajin.

"Se supone que así era pero llegaran antes por eso necesito que me revivan además no son 2 saiyajin son 3 kaiosama detecto otra energía junto a ellos". Ahorra el maestro roshi no perdió el tiempo se levanta rápidamente se dirige dónde estaban bulma y oolong.

"Bulma trae las esferas del dragón tenemos que revivir a goku rápidamente". Bulma a ver al maestro roshi alterado no duda y busca las esferas del dragon y salen afuera para poder invocar a shenlong.

"Sal shenlong". Bulma dice en cuestión de segundos las esferas comenzaron a brillar el cielo se volvió oscuro y un gran dragon salió de las esferas.

" **Díganme cuál es su deseo".** Les pregunto shenlong a lo cual oolong se acerca un poco temblando.

"Shenlong puedes desacerté de los saiyajin". Oolong le dice a shenlong el cual sus ojos brillan para que luego vuelvan a la normalidad bulma golpea oolong en la cabeza.

"Que crees que haces se supone que debemos revivir a goku". Bulma grita molesta por la estupidez de oolong el cual iba a responder pero fue cortado por shenlong.

" **No puedo cumplir ese deseo está más allá del poder de mi creador kami-sama tienen otro deseo".** Estas ves bulma le tapa la boca a oolong con la mano para evitar que hable.

"Si deseamos que revivas a son goku".Los tres ven como los ojos de shenlong vuelven a brillar como antes.

" **Su desea ha sido cumplido me voy".** El cuerpo de shenlong desaparece y las esferas se dispersan por el mundo.

 **(En otra parte)**

Se encontraban piccolo gohan y bambietta entrenando cuando de repente el cielo se oscureció cosa que preocupo a piccolo lo que no pasó por desapercibido por los niños.

"Que sucede señor piccolo". Gohan le pregunto a su maestro el cual mira al cielo por un momento para luego mover su mirada hacia ellos.

"Parece que están reviviendo a goku". Dice piccolo seriamente gohan y bambietta estaban felices por la noticia pero les confundía el tono serie de su maestro como si algo le molestara.

"No entiendo señor piccolo eso no es bueno". Le pregunto bambietta confundida

"Lo es pero lo extraño es que lo revivan ahorra cuando se supone que lo revivirían en un mes". Gohan y bambietta se ponen a pensar entonces los ojos de bambietta se abren ante la revelación.

"Y si eso significa que los saiyajin llegaran antes". Las palabras bambietta congelaron a piccolo y gohan tenía sentido porque otra razón lo revivirían antes de tiempo.

" _La niña tiene razón piccolo"._ Piccolo escucho la voz de kami en su mente. _Los saiyajin llegaran mañana._

" _Como es eso posible no se suponía que llegarían después de 1 año apenas han pasado 11 meses"._ Piccolo le pregunto alarmado por la noticia que le dio kami

" _No sabemos por qué llegaron antes, kaiosama me acaba de informar pero no es la única mala noticia"._ Kami dice en un tono seria a piccolo es cual solo se burló.

" _Claro por qué no hay nada peor que tener que pelear por nuestras vidas mañana mismo"._ Piccolo responde sarcásticamente cosa que kami solo ignora.

" _No son dos saiyajin son tres"._ Si no fuera una situación de vida o muerte seguro kami tendría una sonrisa de poder molestar a piccolo.

" _Que más sigue que el otro saiyajin sea un mocoso"._ Por alguna razón ni piccolo o kami se pudieron burlar sobre eso

" _Será mejor que te prepares piccolo cuídate sabes que si mueres yo también lo hare y las esferas del dragón se volverán piedra"._ Piccolo corta la conversación con kami entonces siente que alguien le jala la mano mira y es gohan quien lo hace.

"Que haces mocoso". Gohan se aleja un poco al tono molesto de piccolo

"Bueno estabas quieto y tenías una mirada perdida después que bambi dijo que posiblemente los saiyajin llegaran antes seños piccolo". Gohan dice con timidez a lo que piccolo solo lanza un suspiro.

"Ella tiene razón los saiyajin llegaran mañana". Gohan y bambietta se alarmaron por esto

"Que mañana pero todavía no estamos listos". Dice bambietta alterada cosa que gohan comenzó a temblar del miedo

"Pero no es lo único". Piccolo les dice ganado su atención. Al parecer hay otro saiyajin no les mentiré a los dos nuestras posibilidad de sobrevivir es casi de cero.

"Pero que haremos entonces solo ver cómo nos exterminan uno a uno sin hacer nada". Bambietta le pregunta a piccolo con lágrimas en los ojos se sentía impotente de saber que después de tanto entrenar no lograrían casi nada.

"Jamás dije eso". Bambietta mira hacia piccolo el cual le dio la espalda. "Yo luchare seré el único que domine este planeta no dejare que unos monos me detengan". Esas palabras hicieron que gohan y bambietta sonrieran.

"No eres tan malo como los demás piensan señor piccolo". Hablo gohan el cual sentía un mal presentimiento cuando piccolo dijo que había un tercer saiyajin aunque lo ocultara sabía que su hermana lo había notado.

"Será mejor que descansen mañana tendrán que pelear con todo lo que tienen". Piccolo se fue volando dejando a los dos hermanos solos bambietta mira a gohan el cual estaba perdidos en sus pensamientos.

"Gohan que sucede". Pero gohan al parecer no la escucha ya que todavía seguía perdido en sus pensamientos una vena se hiso visible en la frente de bambietta. "¡Despierta!". Bambietta está ves golpea a gohan en la cabeza.

"Por qué me pegas bambi". Dijo gohan mientras coloca sus manos en la cabeza incluso lagrimas caían de su rostro por el dolor.

"Pues porque tenías una cara de idiota pensativo". Exclama bambietta a su hermano el cual se seguía quejando del dolor. "Te había preguntado que te sucede". Gohan deja de quejarse y mira a su hermana la cual lo miraba con preocupación.

"Estoy preocupado apenas dijeron que había otro saiyajin sentí como si mi voluntad para combatir se hiso añicos". Gohan le dice a su hermana con una gran cantidad de angustia en su voz.

"Te entiendo gohan pero tenemos que pelear no por nosotros sino por mama y las otras personas que no pueden pelear contra seres como ellos". Dice bambietta mientras consola a gohan. Entiendes por qué tenemos que pelear cierto

"Está bien lo entiendo". Dice gohan no muy seguro pero con más determinación que antes no podía culparlo él y su hermana apenas tenían 5 años.

"Ven vámonos a descansar tenemos que estar listos para mañana". Gohan sigue a bambietta para poder descansar.

 **(En el espacio)**

Tres naves espaciales se dirigían hacia la tierra los tripulantes se estaban despertando uno por uno ichigo el cual fue el último en despertar nota algo extraño en su rastreador.

"Oye vegeta ya te diste cuenta". Vegeta escucho la voz de ichigo atravesó de su rastreador.

"Si lo hice me di cuenta hace un momento". Vegeta hablaba serio nappa que también estaba escuchando esta conversación estaba confundido.

"De que están hablando ustedes dos". Cualquiera podía notar la confusión en su rostro sin la necesidad de verlo se escuchó el sonido de una mano chocar contra un rostro ese era ichigo.

"Enserio no has notado que nos han estado siguiendo nappa". Ichigo hablo con molestia por la estupidez de nappa.

"Pero quien podría seguirnos". Nappa seguía confundido cosa que hiso desear a ichigo estar cerca de nappa para estrangularlo

"Es enserio nappa quien más que los hombres de freezer seguramente ya saben de las esferas del dragón". Dice vegeta esta ves

"Pero como se lograron enterar". Esa pregunta era la que se encontraba en la mente de vegeta y nappa pero ichigo solo los escuchaba como si ambos fueran unos idiotas.

"Obviamente de la misma manera que nosotros sabemos gracias al rastreador". Ichigo dice sencillamente como si ya se esperaba esto los ojos de nappa y de vegeta se amplían.

" _El mestizo tiene la razón pero el rastreador no muestra un gran poder como el de freezer o cualquiera de sus soldados de elite hay como unos 10 soldados normales y alguien que tiene un poder similar al mío"._ Vegeta pensó quien podría ser hasta que la voz de ichigo interrumpe sus pensamientos.

"Es cui él es el único cuyo poder es igual al de vegeta los otros que lo siguen son simples soldados cuyo poder no llega a mil posiblemente nos viene a buscar para llevarnos ante freezer por traición". Ichigo dice tranquilamente

"Como estas seguro que freezer sabe que somos traidores mestizo". Vegeta le pregunta a ichigo el cual se queda un momento en silencio pensando.

"Si sabe sobre la existencia de las esferas del dragón gracias al rastreador eso significa que sabe por qué las buscamos viéndonos como una amenaza para su imperio y como cualquier amenaza debe ser tratada y ejecutada". Vegeta y nappa estaban sorprendidos sabían que ichigo era inteligente pero no tanto.

"Entonces qué crees que tenemos que hacer ichigo". Nappa le pregunta a ichigo pero como respuesta consigue una risa malévola que lo hiso temblar.

"Muy sencillo los mataremos a todos". Sin necesidad de verlo ya saben que ichigo tenía su amplia sonrisa de psicópata. "Aunque podríamos utilizarlos antes que los matemos".

"De que hablas mestizo como unos débiles podrían sernos de utilidad". Pregunta vegeta confundido como respuesta ichigo comenzó a reírse.

"Piensa vegeta vamos a la tierra para buscar las esferas del dragón pero seguro primero tenemos que matar a los débiles que mataron a raditz ahorra entiendes en que podemos utilizarlos". Dice ichigo vegeta comprende al instante y comienza a reír nappa tardo un poco más en entender pero luego comenzó a reír junto a los otros.

"A veces piensas como un verdadero saiyajin mestizo talvez después que obtenga la inmortalidad te vuelva uno de mis soldados de elite". Dice vegeta con arrogancia hacia ichigo

" _Parece que por tu orgullo ya olvidaste las palabras de ``A´´ vegeta pero no importa pronto te reunirás con tu débil padre en el infierno"._ Piensa ichigo mientras se queda dormido recordando cómo conoció a vegeta, freezer y los demás.

 **(Recuerdo de ichigo)**

"Mama que está sucediendo". Un ichigo de 4 años le pregunta a su madre masaki mientras ella prepara una nave de escape masaki se detiene para mirar a su hijo.

"Ichigo por favor comprende que no importa que nos pase siempre te amaremos". Dice masaki mientras todavía prepara la nave de escape cuando ya todo estaba listo masaki abraza a su hijo.

"Mama donde esta papa". Lagrimas caían del rostro ichigo el abrazo de masaki se volvió más fuerte como sintió las lágrimas de su hijo. "Crees que papa está bien mama por favor respóndeme".

"No lo sé ichigo realmente siento no poder decirte pero recuerda yo te protegeré incluso con mi vida nunca dejare que mueras". Dice masaki cuando de repente una potente presencia se hiso presente era como si el aire se volvió limitado.

"Dulces palabras masaki pero dime son verdaderas o solo quieres darle falsas esperanzas a tu hijo". Una voz se escuchó de repente delante de masaki e ichigo estaba una figura cubierta por una manta con capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

" _No puede ser esa voz no es imposible que se él"._ Ichigo miraba con miedo a la figura delante de él y su madre. "Maestro eres tú". Ichigo hablo de forma temblorosa

"Estoy sorprendido ichigo me descubriste rápidamente lástima que eres una amenaza pudiste ser un buen subordinado". Rápidamente la figura encapuchada levanta el brazo el ki comienza formarse alrededor de su brazo como una cuchilla. "Adiós mi querido estudiante".

 **(Punto de vista ichigo)**

Todo sucedió rápidamente mi maestro bajo su brazo entonces un ataque en forma de cuchilla fue rápidamente hacia mi vi como mi mama se puso delante de mi tratando de bloquear el ataque pero fue inútil el ataque la dividió como si nada entonces el ataque me golpea sentí como me hiso una herida no sabía que tan largo o profunda era estaba en shock por la muerte mi madre delante mí sentí como si algo en mi interior se rompió.

" **¡RAAAAAAAA!".** No fue un grito de furia o tristeza fue un rugido de sed de sangre lo que solté toda mi furia era dirigida a la persona que una vez confié a alguien que veía como un hermano mayor veo como lo único que hace es sonreír.

"Veo que masaki al final no decía mentiras en verdad te protegió con su vida pero no importa pronto te reunirás con ella en el otro mundo ichigo". Incluso se atreve a burlarse de mi madre después de matarla oía una voz en mi cabeza que solamente me gritaba que lo matara.

 **"Pagaras te hare sufrir maldito hijo de puto".** Rápidamente formo una esfera de ki en mi mano con toda mi energía y furia le disparo al que una vez llame maestro una poderosa explosión sucedió después mi cuerpo se sentía agotado no sé si lo mate me dirijo hacia la nave de escape cuando estoy listo para irme la misma presión que antes aparece de nuevo rápidamente enciendo la nave y me voy del planeta.

No cuanto tiempo llevo en el espacio no sé dónde llegare la nave no estaba programada aún podría aterrizar donde sea entonces la nave comenzó a sacudirse entonces sonó un estruendo creo que aterrice no estoy seguro he perdido una gran cantidad de sangre apenas puedo mantenerme consiente pero solo veo borroso.

"Está vivo hay que llevarlo a la capsula de recuperación". Que de quien es esa voz no la reconozco siento unos brazos que me toman y comienzan a moverme.

"Estas seguro no sabemos si es peligroso o no". Esa voz tenía razón porque ayudarme no tengo nada por que vivir.

"No ves su cola aunque sea blanca es obvio que es un saiyajin quien más sobreviviría después de perder tanta sangre". Ya nos los pude escuchar como pierdo la conciencia entonces escucho una risa rápidamente mis ojos se abren pero no veo nada más que oscuridad.

" **No te deberías esforzar tanto ichigo no quiero que te hagas daño".** Una voz parecida a la mía hablo con tono de falsa preocupación rápidamente trato de levantarme pero mi cuerpo apenas responde

"Quien eres y donde me encuentro". Le exijo con tono firme cosa que no funciona muy bien en el estado que se encuentra mi cuerpo peor fue cuando comenzó a reírse de mi

" **No puedo decirte quien soy pero me puedes llamarme ``A´´ y donde estamos en tu mente o como prefiero llamarlo mi mundo".** Incluso sin verlo sé que no me está mintiendo no sé porque solo es un presentimiento.

"A que te refieres a que estamos en mi mente". Le pregunto pero la voz no rió como antes solo hubo un largo silencio casi eterno.

" **Todavía no es tiempo para que lo sepas pero es momento que despiertes no te preocupes volveremos a hablar pronto".** Cuando la voz deja de hablar puedo ver que me encuentro flotando en algún tipo de líquido tres figuras estaban delante de mí pero lo que me llamo la atención de los tres fue la cola de saiyajin que poseían.

"Este es el mestizo que nos informaron". Pude notar que el más bajo de los tres fue quien hablo entonces noto que estoy despierto. "Parece que está despierto cuanto tiempo falta para que esté completamente curado raditz". El llamado raditz revisa la maquina

"Ya está completamente curado vegeta". El llamado vegeta presiona un botón y todo el líquido comienza a ser drenado entonces me quito el equipo que tenía puesto y salgo los tres me estudiaban hasta que vegeta volvió a hablar.

"Nappa llévate al mestizo para buscarle un traje y vuelve rápido freezer nos está esperando para conocer al mestizo". Vegeta le dice a Nappa como me lleva a otra habitación donde hay varias trajes como lo que usan los otros busco cual me gusta más hasta que encuentro uno totalmente negro y sin las cosas esas en los hombros miro un espejo y miro la cicatriz que me hiso mi maestro comienza desde el lado derecho de mi cuello recorriendo de forma recta hacia abajo deteniéndose un poco más debajo de mi ombligo.

"Apúrate a vestirte no es bueno hacer esperar a freezer". Me coloco la armadura y acompaño a nappa hacia donde se encontraban vegeta y raditz esperándonos delante de una puerta no sé quién es freezer pero siento un ki increíble vegeta abre la puerta y los cuatro entramos.

 **(Punto de vista 3 persona)**

"Con que este es el mono que encontraron los soldados". El comentario de freezer hiso enojar a los cuatro saiyajin aunque ninguno lo demostró. "Pero tengo que admitir que es sorprendente sino fuera por su cola no parecería un saiyajin". Dice freezer a lo que zarbon y dodoria asienten.

"Tiene razón señor freezer pero aunque no lo parezca sigue siendo un simple mono". Dodoria se burla de los saiyajin que tiene delante.

"Prefiero ser un mono a ser un pedazo de mierda rosa". Ichigo le replica a dodoria sorprendiendo a todos, los saiyajin se tensaron mientras que freezer y zarbon soltaron una pequeña carcajada dodoria mostro una cara enojada antes de aparecer delante de ichigo y lo golpea en la mandíbula mandándolo a chocar contra el techo cuando cae dodoria lo agarra del rostro y comienza a golpearlo repetidamente en el estómago.

"Vamos vuelve a decirlo mono como fue que me dijiste". Pero en vez de palabras se encontró con el pie derecho de ichigo cerca de su rostro. "Que". No pudo continuar como es lanzado por una explosión de energía en dirección de zarbon el cual solo se mueve esquivando el cuerpo de dodoria que choco contra la pared que tenía detrás.

"Señor freezer". Zarbon mira a freezer el cual asiente con una mirada seria zarbon sonríe desaparece ichigo mira a los lados buscando a zarbon el cual aparece detrás de él agarrándolo del pelo levantándolo ichigo trato de soltarse pero el agarre de zarbon era demasiado fuerte dodoria sale del agujero de la pare más moleste que antes.

"Oye zarbon lánzalo". Esas simples palabras de dodoria fueron suficiente para zarbon como lo lanza en dirección de dodoria el cual cuando ichigo estaba en su rango lo golpea en las costillas regresándoselo a zarbon el cual le dio una patada en el graneo volviendo a lanzar hacia dororia este proceso se repitió varias veces los saiyajin solo pudieron ver eso con una mueca de lastima al escuchar los sonidos de huesos rompiéndose.

 _"Es realmente molesto donde están los gritos de dolor y suplica ni siquiera vegeta soportaría tanto sin suplicar que pare"_. Este hecho molesto a freezer el cual veía como zarbon y dodoria se divertían golpeando a ichigo pero no parecía importarle incluso con sus huesos rompiéndose.

"Zarbon dororia sostengan al mestizo tengo que hablar con él". Zarbon y dodoria cumplen rápidamente ambos arrodillan a ichigo y le sostienen los brazos para evitar que haga algo freezer se coloca delante ichigo. "Por lo visto eres un saiyajin hibrido eso significa que unos de tus padres es un saiyajin de sangre pura dime como se llama". Freezer pregunta en tono frio queriendo saber que otros saiyajin hayan sobrevivido.

Ichigo solo se queda viendo a freezer un momento antes de sonreír. "Como si fuera a decirte maldita lagartija si quieres puedes pudrirte en el infierno". Si para los saiyajin no hay mayor insulto que les digan monos para los Arcosian es que le digan lagartijas el rostro de freezer se volvió pura ira con su cola golpea varias veces a ichigo.

"Que sucedió con toda tu valentía ah". Freezer seguía golpeando a ichigo este trato de hablar pero no lo lograba por los golpes de freezer el cual se detiene y acerca su mano para agarrar el rostro de ichigo pero este hace algo que sorprendió a todos con un movimiento agarra el dedo índice y el dedo medio de freezer con sus dientes y los arranca.

"Te dije que te pudras en el infierno lagar-". Ichigo no pudo continuar como es levantado en el aire y sus brazos comienzan a ser jalados por zarbon y dodoria.

"Parece que no tienes miedo de morir mono asqueroso". Dice freezer esperando las suplicas de piedad de ichigo pero lo único que gano fue una mirada de los ojos rojos de ichigo la cual lo hicieron temblar. _"Como es posible su mirada es casi como si estuviera viendo a la muerte pero solo es un asqueroso mono cómo es posible que tenga miedo"._ Freezer utiliza su cola como una lanza directamente hacia el corazón de ichigo.

"" **Pareces que necesitas mi ayuda"**. Ichigo escucho la voz de ``A´´ entonces su visión se volvió totalmente oscura lo último que sintió su pecho siendo empalado y sus brazos libres.

" _Que mierda acaba de suceder"_. Fue el pensamiento de los tres saiyajin de sangre pura en unos segundos un ki negro rodea a ichigo mandando a volar a zarbon y dodoria como si fueran simples mosquitos entonces rápidamente sujeto la cola de freezer para evitar que lo golpee cosa que fue inútil ya que la cola de freezer le atravesó el pecho.

"Qu…que suce…sucede pen…pensé que tratabas de matarme". Todos en la habitación se sorprenden por el hecho que ichigo seguía vivo pero el más sorprendido era freezer porque era el único que podía ver sus ojos su esclerótica era totalmente negra su pupila parecía que estaba cambiando de forma pero freezer no pudo ver en que ya que los ojos de ichigo se cerraron freezer saca su cola del pecho del hibrido desmayado.

"Llévenselo a la capsula de recuperación desde hoy ustedes estarán a cargo de mestizo". Freezer dice a los saiyajin que se llevan a ichigo para curarlo. "Espera vegeta". Vegeta se detiene antes de salir su cuerpo estaba tenso. "Vigila al mocoso puede ser un gran peligro en el futuro si notas que se vuelve muy poderoso mátalo". Vegeta se va a seguir a los demás pensando en las palabras de freezer.

 **(Fin del recuerdo)**

"Despierta mestizo ya llegamos". Ichigo escucho la voz de vegeta abre los ojos mira el planeta que tendrán que destruir para conseguir las esferas del dragón.

" _Una verdadera lástima es un bello planeta me recuerda donde vivía con mi familia"._ Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver un planeta parecido al que donde él una vez vivió. _"No importa si freezer sabe sobre las esferas que vegeta obtenga la inmortalidad no sería tan malo aunque se vuelva inmortal no significa que su cuerpo no puede ser destruido o sellado"._

Se escuchó el típico estruendo que significa que aterrizaron los salen de sus naves ven que aterrizan en medio de una ciudad varias personas se reúnen a su alrededor nappa sin perder tiempo hace una explosión de energía matando a todos los que se habían reunido con una gran parte de la ciudad.

"Entonces que hacemos ahorra". Pregunta de nappa viendo la destrucción que hiso.

"Usa tu rastreador vamos a buscar a los que asesinaron a raditz ellos deben saber dónde están las esferas del dragón". Dice ichigo aburrido nappa hace lo que le dijo y luego señala hacia unas montañas.

"Por allá se encuentra el nivel de poder más fuerte en este planeta vamos". Los tres saiyajin se van volando rápidamente en dirección hacia piccolo y los demás.

 **(Con piccolo y los otros)**

Se encontraban piccolo con gohan y bambietta esperando a los demás en eso sienten cuatro ki acercándose el primero en llegar es krilin seguido de yamcha, chiaotzu y tenshinhan los que no conocían a gohan y bambietta se quedaron desconcertados.

"Quienes son los dos niños krilin". Pregunta yamcha a su amigo calvo.

"Son los hijos de goku". Esa noticia sorprendió a los otros les resultaba difícil de creer pero no tuvieron tiempo para preguntar cualquier cosa como tres ki monstruosos se acercaron a su dirección.

"Sabía que iban a ser fuerte pero esto tiene que ser una broma poseen un ki enorme". Dice yamcha temblando los demás se tensaron cuando ven a las figuras que aterrizaron a unos metros delante de ellos.

"Espera es un niño". Dice tenshinhan refiriéndose a ichigo los otros miraron sorprendidos al enterarte que el tercer saiyajin solo era un niño.

"Tal vez por eso raditz no dijo nada será su miembro más nuevo". Dijo krilin pero piccolo no pensaba lo mismo.

"Es que acaso no siente su ki". Piccolo les dice a los demás sudor caía de su frente la presión que ejercía el ki de ichigo era monstruosa los otros también la notaron era como si su ki fuera una bestia sedienta de sangre jugando con sus presas.

"Un namekusei posiblemente tenga algo que ver las esferas del dragón". Vegeta habla refiriéndose a piccolo el cual estaba sorprendido.

"Espera eso quiere soy un extraterrestre". Ichigo lo mira con una``cara de no mames´´cosa que hiso reír a nappa.

"Enserio los pocos humanos que he visto ninguno tiene piel verde o antenas en la frente así que hazte la idea tú". Enserio ichigo podría ser un sádico asesino que normalmente piensa después de matar pero por favor hasta el noto desde un principio que no era humano. "Parece que ya llegaron". Dice ichigo mirando al cielo donde once naves se impactan cerca de ellos.

"Que sucede más saiyajin". Dice yamcha totalmente nervioso bambietta que estuvo en silencio hasta ahora, decidió hablar.

"No lo creo solo uno posee un enorme ki los son más débiles que raditz". Dijo bambietta de eso cada ser sale de su respectiva nave ven como el que parece anfibio morado habla.

"Los saiyajin conocidos como vegeta, nappa e ichigo por órdenes del gran freezer por cometer un acto de traición se les pide que nos acompañen para su ejecución se les recomienda no resistirse o serán ejecutados aquí mismo". Dice cui con un tono arrogante cosa que hiso reír a los saiyajin.

"Qué bueno que estas aquí cui tomaremos prestados a esos soldados para probar el poder de estos débiles". Dice vegeta a cui el cual solo se mostró enojado por la forma que le hablaba vegeta.

"¡NO ME ESCU!-". Cui es cortado por una ráfaga de ki que lo golpea junto a otros tres soldados los cuales son desintegrados mientras que cui es lanzado a volar varios kilómetros todos vieron al responsable el cual era ichigo.

"Listo ahorra los números están parejos". Dice ichigo mirando a los soldados con una sonrisa tranquila. "A menos que quieran darle más ventaja". Los soldados niegan con la cabeza rápidamente entendieron el mensaje hagan los que les digo o mueran. "Perfecto ustedes no oculten su poder vallan con todo desde el principio". Ichigo les dice a los guerreros z los cuales solo hacen lo que les dice.

"Rayos no sabía que había alguien que sintiera el ki". Dice piccolo como libera todo su ki los otros solo siguen su ejemplo solo escucharon el silbido de ichigo mostrando una pequeña cantidad de sorpresa.

"Es impresionante en once meses se volvieron fuertes pero eso no cambie el hecho que siguen siendo débiles". Dice ichigo elogiándolos/burlándose de ellos mira hacia los soldados. "Que esperan hagan su trabajo".

Los soldados sin perder el tiempo se dividen y comienzan a pelear piccolo sin perder el tiempo golpea al soldado en el cuello matándolo bambietta y gohan lanzan un masenko juntos desintegrando a los soldados krilin estaba peleando parejo contra el soldado yamcha hacia lo mismo ambos se miran y asienten el uno al otro ambos golpean a los soldados haciendo que caigan al suelo juntos y luego lanzan un kamehameha matándolos igual que los demás tien y chiaotzu no tuvieron problemas alguno para eliminarlos.

"Bueno eso fue fácil". Dice yamcha los otros menos piccolo bambietta y gohan asiente de acuerdo con el entonces escuchan aplausos y miran a ichigo.

"Felicitaciones por haber matado a unos simples soldados que te parece nappa puedes encargarte". Dice ichigo nappa solo se pasa la lengua por los labios mientras se acerca.

"Recuerda nappa no mates al namekusei o los mestizos a los otros los puedes matar si quieres". Dice vegeta en un tono serio el cuerpo de nappa comienza a ser rodeado por su ki como si fuera una armadura.

"No te preocupes vegeta no los matare a ellos". Los guerreros z se tensaron antes de poder parpadear nappa estaba delante chiaotzu y yamcha golpeándolos en el rostro mandándolos a chocar unos cuantos metros con el suelo tien trata de atacarlo pero es golpeado en el pecho dejándolo sin aire.

"Masenko-ha". Gohan trato de ayudar a sus amigos pero el masenko es regresado por un simple movimiento de la mano de nappa si no fuera por bambietta que lo empujo el ataque le hubiera dado.

"Este tipo es diferente a los otros gohan no puedes confiarte". Dice bambietta en tono de regaño a su hermano el cual solo asiente.

 **(En kame house)**

Maestro roshi, bulma, oolong, puar y chi-chi/milk solo pudieron ver sorprendidos como sus amigos estaban ganando cosa que cambio cuando entro nappa el cual comenzó a darles una paliza como si nada.

"¡ESE BASTARDO CASI LASTIMA A MIS HIJOS!" .Grita chi-chi/milk mientras se pone de pie y trata de salir pero el detenida por el maestro roshi y bulma.

"Por favor chi-chi/milk cálmate es muy peligroso que vayas". Dice bulma tratando calmarla pero no parecía funcionar pero se detienen al escuchar un grito desde el televisor y quedan horrorizados con lo que ven.

 **(Volver a la batalla)**

Piccolo trate de atacar por la espalda a nappa pero este se voltea agarrando las manos de piccolo aplastándolas krilin trata de ayudarlo pero nappa usa a piccolo como bate para golpearlo, nappa lanza a piccolo cerca de gohan y bambietta.

"Como es posible no hay muchas diferencias entre nuestros ki". Dice piccolo sorprendido por la sorprendente fuerza de nappa

"Tal vez la diferencia de ki no sea mucho pero si la fuerza pura así como la resistencia además nappa está usando su ki como una armadura". Ellos escuchan la voz de ichigo el cual les da esa información.

"Quédense mejor los tres hay no los quiero matar por accidente si lo hago seguro vegeta o ichigo me mataran". Dice nappa como rápidamente se voltea abriendo su boca para atrapar era el puño de tien el cual trato de zafarse pero el agarre de los dientes de nappa no lo deja entonces nappa usa su brazo derecho para cercenar el brazo de tien.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!". El grito de tenshinhan se escuchó en todo el lugar sus amigos así como los televidentes solo podían ver horrorizados entonces se escuchó un ruido de alguien masticar algo entonces vieron a nappa comiéndose el brazo cortado de tenshinhan.

"Tengo que decir no es la mejor carne que he probado pero tampoco la peor talvez después de que dos apoderemos de este planeta cocine a sus habitantes para comérmelos". Dice nappa mientras sonría a sus enemigos horrorizados entonces mira a vegeta. Dime vegeta quieres probar. Dice nappa mientras le ofrece el brazo

"Acercas esa cosa más Nappa y te destruiré por que no mejor se lo ofreces al mestizo". Dice vegeta a nappa el cual aleja el brazo de vegeta y continua comiéndoselo.

"No puedo está durmiendo". Nappa señala a ichigo el cual se encontraba un poco más detrás de vegeta durmiendo en el suelo con la cabeza apoyado en los brazos. "Y tú sabes cómo es cuando lo despiertan". Vegeta solo se limita a decir murmullos como estúpido nappa y mestizo.

"Entonces a quien matare primero". Nappa comienza a señalar a todos entonces se detiene en tenshinhan. "Tú serás el primero en morir ¡espera que haces!" .comienza a gritar cuando chiaotzu lo sujeta de la espalda trata de quitárselo pero sus brazos no llegaban entonces comenzó a chocar contra el suelo pero chiaotzu no se soltaba su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

"Chiaotzu no lo hagas". Dijo tenshinhan a ver las intenciones de su amigo todos ven como chiaotzu los mira con tristeza.

"No tien es algo que tengo que hacer no puedo dejarte morir". Dice chiaotzu como el brillo de su cuerpo.

"No chiaotzu yo puedo ser revivido por las esferas del dragón tú ya has muerto dos veces por favor no lo hagas". Dice tenshinhan pero chiaotzu niega con la cabeza entonces su cuerpo explota junto a nappa.

"Chiaotzu por qué". Dice tenshinhan mientras unas lágrimas caen de su rostro krilin trato de consolarlo.

"Se sacrificó para protegernos tenshinhan ahorra solo quedan dos saiyajin". Dice krilin tratando de ver lo positivo de la situación piccolo ya se había recuperado gohan tenía unas cuantas lagrimas por el sacrificio de chiaotzu bambietta trato de actuar seria pero aun así lagrimas caían de su rostro yamcha se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada.

"Amista sacrificio proteger a otros que hermoso, pero no son más que estupideces su amigo solo empeoro su situación". Todos se volvieron a ver a ichigo el cual seguía acostado con los ojos cerrados todos ellos sintieron ira a lo que dijo de chiaotzu pero entonces sintieron el ki de nappa.

"¡ESE MALDITO ENANO SE ATREVIO A LASTIMARME!" .todos vieron a nappa su armadura fue destruida lo único que quedaba era la parte inferior cubriéndolo lo que la explosión hiso fue darle unas cuantas quemaduras.

 **(kame house)**

"No puede ser el sacrificio del pequeño chiaotzu fue inútil". Dijo el maestro roshi con tristeza reflejada en su voz.

"Es la segunda vez que muere ya no podrá ser regresado a la vida de nuevo por las esferas del dragón". Dice bulma entonces otra muerte sucedió una que hiso que las lágrimas cayeran del rostro de bulma.

 **(Volver a la pelea)**

Un nappa furioso ataca tenshinhan pero es bloqueado por piccolo el cual es lanzado a volar por un simple puñetazo.

"Te dije que no interfirieras o te matare". Dice nappa enojado rápidamente mira para ver cuál será su objetivo entonces ve a un yamcha congelado del miedo rápidamente arremete contra yamcha gohan trata de frenarlo pero es lanzado a volar una onda de ki de nappa lo mismo sucede con bambietta que trata de golpearlo.

"Chicos por favor ayúdenme". Dice yamcha pero ninguno llega a tiempo como nappa lo levanta del cuello entonces agarra el hombro de yamcha mientras tira del cuello desprendiendo su cabeza junto a la columna vertebral de su cuerpo.

"Bastardo toma esto kikoho". Tien dispara su técnica especial con una sola mano tratando de matar a nappa el cual recibe el ataque directamente. "Lo…hice". La voz de tien sonaba cansada ya que puso toda su energía en ese ataque.

"Ese fue un buen ataque pero no lo suficiente para matarme". Tien no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar como sintió un golpe en el cráneo entonces todo se volvió oscuridad, para los otros fue peor de ver el puño derecho de nappa perforo el cráneo de tien quedando su mano incrustada en su cráneo.

"¡Kienzan!". Se escuchó a alguien gritar entonces se escuchó el sonido de una sierra un disco de ki se dirigía a nappa la persona que lo lanzo fue krilin nappa planeaba recibirlo.

"Nappa apártate". Dijo vegeta rápidamente nappa se mueve pero su brazo derecho es cortado.

"¡HAAAAAA!". Nappa grita por la pérdida de su brazo. "Te matare". Se dirigía hacia krilin pero es detenido por un golpe de piccolo.

"Parece que con la perdida de tu brazo eres más débil mocosos preparasen". Piccolo le dice la gohan y bambietta los cuales asienten y se colocan alado de su maestro nappa furioso decidió dejar de jugar sus músculos habían crecido de tamaño su poder estaba aumentando pero antes que cualquiera haga algo una ráfaga de ki golpeo donde se encuentra dormido ichigo la explosión sorprendió incluso a los saiyajin vieron quien fue el responsable era cui.

"Por fin mate a ese bastardo". Dice cui con alegría pero siente una mano en el hombro se voltea para ver un par de ojos rojos y una sonrisa demoníaca la alegría de cui se volvió miedo.

"Que sucede cui pensé que estabas feliz o acaso me tienes miedo". La sonrisa de ichigo se hiso más amplia cuando cui se alejó rápidamente. "Cui deberías saber que un ataque como ese no me mataría otra cosa que deberías conocer es que me molesta que me despierten". Ichigo le da un puñetazo rápido en el rostro a cui seguido de un rodillazo en las costillas los otros solo se quedaron viendo un momento entonces piccolo escucho la voz de kami en su cabeza.

" _Piccolo tienes que ganar tiempo goku ya está a unas cuantas horas para llegar"._ Dice kami piccolo se queda pensando cuando nappa estaba listo para continuar se le ocurre algo.

"Que les parece si esperamos un poco". Dice piccolo vegeta lo ve con curiosidad.

"Por qué namekusei dudo que estés suplicando por tu vida". Dice vegeta piccolo suspira internamente por haber logrado la atención de vegeta.

"A ustedes los saiyajin les gusta enfrentarse a oponentes fuertes verdad". Vegeta asiente no sabiendo donde quiere llegar piccolo. "Entonces esperemos que llegue goku entonces podrán pelear contra él".

"Por goku te refieres a kakaroto por que deberíamos esperar por ese tercera clase". Dice vegeta piccolo ya estaba comenzando a sudar

"Viste que tan fuerte nos volvimos en once meses imagínate goku el cual es un saiyajin". Dice piccolo tratando convencer a vegeta.

"Entonces por qué no los matamos y después esperamos que aparezca kakaroto". Dice vegeta nappa estaba sonriendo a la idea.

"Porque si yo muero las esferas del dragón se convertirán en piedra y no podrán cumplir su deseo". Dice piccolo entonces vegeta piensa unos momentos.

"Está bien esperamos tres horas si kakaroto no aparece los mataremos a todos menos a ti". Dice vegeta a piccolo no le quedó otra que asentir. "Mientras tanto disfrutemos de la pelea". Dice vegeta al combate de ichigo y cui.

La lucha era pareja incluso con los diferentes niveles de poder los puños chocaban seguidamente creando ondas de choque cui comienza a disparar varias ráfagas de ki las cuales ichigo esquiva sin problemas.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes cui esperaba más seguro estas al nivel de vegeta hasta me haces creer que estoy luchando contra un saibaman". Dice ichigo burlándose de cui el cual trata de golpear el rostro a ichigo pero esto solo se mueve a un lado y golpea con el codo al estómago de cui rápidamente seguido de un golpe en la mandíbula.

"Maldito pagaras". Cui vuelve a disparar ráfagas de ki a ichigo que solo las esquiva y luego suelta un suspira y aparece detrás de cui dándole una patada que lo manda al suelo creando un cráter.

"Que aburrido estoy pensando que sería mejor ver a unas hormigas que seguir peleando contigo". Dice ichigo cui sale del cráter disparado tratando de golpear a ichigo pero este detiene su golpe con la mano.

"Como es posible mi nivel poder es superior al tuyo". Dice cui asombrado que ichigo pudiera detener su golpe como si nada ichigo lo suelta se aleja un poco entonces crea una lanza de energía roja la lanza a una gran velocidad a cui el cual solo se mueve a un lado esquivándola cui parecía que iba a sonreír hasta que noto que la lanza le había atravesado el estómago.

"Como es posible estoy seguro que lo esquive". Dice cui tratando de sacar lanza no podía era como si se hubiera unido a su cuerpo entonces sintió como si su cuerpo se estaba debilitando.

"Y la esquivaste pero dime cuantas lanzas lance cui". Dice ichigo tranquilamente entrando en una pose de muay thai cui lanza varios golpes a ichigo el cual se mueve a un lado y golpea al cuello de cui seguido de un rodillazo en el pecho entonces lanza un golpe directo a la cara de cui rompiéndole la nariz y unos dientes.

"Como es posible solo eres un mono no se supone que seas tan poderoso". Dice cui aterrado de ichigo el cual solo sonríe mientras se acerca a cui el cual retrocedía cada vez que ichigo se acercaba. "Estás loco eres solo una bestia es que acaso no tienes cordura".

"¿Cordura dices? no recuerdo nunca poseer algo tan inútil lo único que tengo es el instinto". Dice ichigo delante de cui el cual solo veía a una imponente figura de oscuridad sonriente.

"Mestizo deja de jugar acaba con el de una vez". Ichigo ve hacia vegeta cui aprovecho eso y ataca con una explosión de ki a quemarropa cui estaba a punto de escapar pero se detiene por una presión extraña que le hace sentir una increíble cantidad de miedo.

"Pagaras por eso cui **cero oscuras"**. Todos ven como un poderoso ataque de energía evaporiza a cui fácilmente ichigo aterriza donde se encuentran los demás donde podían notar que del último ataque de cui recibió unos rasguños su armadura se dañó un poco realmente era sorprendente por la diferencia de poder cualquiera esperaba que recibiera más daño.

"Entonces por que dejaron de pelear dudo que haya sido por mi pelea con cui". Dice ichigo con un tono aburrido cui apenas sirvió como calentamiento para él.

"Estamos esperando a kakaroto si no aparece en tres horas los mataremos". Dice vegeta ichigo asiente se acerca a un árbol que se salvó de la destrucción se acuesta en la sombra del árbol los guerreros de la tierra comienzan hablar de que estrategia usaran si se acaba el tiempo antes que llegue goku bambietta mientras tanto estaba mirando fijamente a ichigo que se encontraba durmiendo estaba tan concentrada que no noto a su hermano tratando de llamar su atención.

"Bambi". Después de un rato tratando de llamar su atención gohan aplaude en la cara su hermana cosa que la hace reaccionar.

"Que sucede gohan". Bambietta pregunta con tono peligroso a su hermano el cual trago un nudo en la garganta a la forma que le hablaba su hermana.

"Bueno he estado tratando de llamar tu atención pero solo te le quedaste viendo". Dice gohan señalando a ichigo cosa que hace sonrojar a bambietta.

"Eso no importa para que estabas tratando de llamar mi atención". Le pregunta bambietta tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

"El señor piccolo y krilin están planeando una estrategia y necesitan que estés hay para escucharla". Dice gohan bambietta lanza una última mirada a ichigo antes de ir con su hermano hacia los demás.

 **Fin: capítulo 1**

 **Bueno este capítulo tuvo un poco del pasado de ichigo su primer encuentro con freezer y los otros y la primera parte de la batalla por la tierra tengo que decir cui lo decidí eliminar un poco más rápido que la historia canon así como cambiar su asesino realmente no tenía ningún uso para él.**

 **Niveles de poder**

 **Vegeta: 15.000 máximo poder: 18.000**

 **Nappa: 4.000(al comienzo de la pelea) 3.200(después de perder un brazo) máximo poder: 6.200**

 **Ichigo: 9.000 máximo poder: 12.000 cero oscuras: 37.000**

 **Piccolo: 3.500**

 **Yamcha: 1.480**

 **Tien: 1.830 kikoho sin un brazo: 3.200**

 **Krilin 1.770 kienzan: 2.500**

 **Chiaotzu: 610 autodestrucción: 2.000**

 **Gohan 1.083 masenko: 2.800**

 **Bambietta: 1.020 masenko: 2.700**

 **Cui: 18.000 ráfagas ki: 21.000 (poder siendo absorbido por la lanza de ki): 13.000**

 **Soldados: 200 y 500 de poder**

 **Ichigo técnicas:**

 **Cero oscuras: una habilidad que usa el ki del usuario y lo comprime en una pequeña esfera con un poder devastador también tiene la función de robar el ki de otros seres más débiles que el usuario aumentando su poder.**

 **Lanza de ki: ichigo forma una lanza con su ki lanzándola a su oponente si esta conecta no se la podrán quitar mientras su ki comienza ser adsorbido por la lanza.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**No soy dueño de dragon ball ni de bleach**

 **Espero de disfruten el capitulo**

 **Capítulo 2: la verdadera batalla comienza**

Ya casi habían pasado las tres horas y todavía no había señales de la llegada de goku en este los guerreros de la tierra ya tenían un plan si goku no llegaba a tiempo uno de los camarógrafos se acercó a vegeta tratando de hablarle pero es desintegrado vegeta mira hacia la dirección de los demás camarógrafos y reporteros los cuales a ver a vegeta mirándolos se asustan.

"Parece ser que quieren morir antes". Dice vegeta como una esfera de ki se forma en su mano los guerreros de la tierra se tensaron por esto.

"Detente". Grita gohan lo cual valió una mirada molesta de vegeta el cual lanza la esfera de ki a gohan bambietta se coloca delante de gohan tratando de protegerlo pero alguien bloque el ataque.

"Que crees que haces mestizo". Dice vegeta a ichigo el cual fue el que bloqueo su ataque. "No importa tendré que matarte ahorra". Vegeta comienza a sonreír a ichigo el cual solo le sonrió sádicamente.

"Solo estoy cumpliendo una promesa". Dice ichigo antes de aparecer delante de vegeta para darle una patada la cual vegeta bloquea con el antebrazo. "Para eso tendré que matarlos a los dos". Vegeta trata de golpear a ichigo pero este lo esquiva pero es golpeado en las costillas por nappa.

"No deberíamos ayudarlo". Dice bambietta a los otros los cuales estaban sorprendidos por este giro de acontecimientos.

"Bambi tiene razón dudo que el solo pueda contra los dos". Dice gohan mientras ve como ichigo es sujetado por nappa mientras es golpeado por vegeta ichigo le da una patada a nappa haciendo que lo suelte para darle un golpe rápido a vegeta piccolo asiente como se lanza golpeando a nappa que trato de atacar a ichigo por la espalda.

"Que sucede mestizo normalmente darías más pelea". Dice vegeta con un tono falso de preocupación sabiendo la razón por el debilitamiento repentino de ichigo.

" _Maldición si no controlo a este maldito virus seguro moriré aquí"._ Piensa ichigo mientras su respiración se hiso más pesada levanta la mirada para ver a vegeta el cual le sonreía arrogantemente vio hacia donde piccolo y los otros pelean contra nappa. _"Puedo encargarme fácilmente de nappa pero el problema verdadero es vegeta"._

"Dime mestizo nunca me dijiste mucho sobre el virus que posees dime cuanto dolor soportas para ver si lo detengo matándote". Dice vegeta con una sonrisa pero ichigo no responde solo desaparece de la vista de vegeta. _"Que el mestizo no es tan rápido como para desaparecer de mi vista donde es-"._ Vegeta no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos como sintió un pie en el lado izquierdo de su cuello luego en el derecho entonces delante luego vio tres imágenes residuales de ichigo que lo golpearon al mismo tiempo.

"Tu pierdes vegeta". Dice ichigo antes de que el cuerpo de vegeta es lanzado volando hacia una montaña. "Sigue nappa". Está apunto de dirigirse hacia los otros pero comienza a toser violentamente. " _Debo matar a nappa rápido espero que kakaroto llegue a tiempo porque no creo poder mantenerme más tiempo"._

Piccolo estaba esquivando los golpes de nappa krilin lanza una kienzan pero nappa la esquiva entonces agarra a krilin luego lo lanza al suelo creando un cráter gohan y bambietta tratan de atacarlo pero nappa agarra del píe a gohan luego lo lanza contra bambietta haciendo que coquen contra el suelo.

"Ya me canse de ustedes mocosos". Dice nappa como el ki comienza a formarse en su boca pero antes de poder hacer nada siente una mano al costado de su cuerpo.

"No creas…..que te dejare….hacerlo". Dice ichigo con una débil respiración nappa se alarmo pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar como su cuerpo explota dejando su sangre y órganos tirados en el suelo ichigo cae de rodillas mientras comienza a toser sangre entonces un rayo de energía roza el hombro izquierdo de ichigo dirigiéndose donde estaban gohan y bambietta.

" _Maldita sea no lograre detenerlo"._ Piensa ichigo mientras se agarra el hombro entonces ve a piccolo el cual recibe la explosión con su cuerpo ichigo se voltea solo para recibir un golpe de vegeta el cual lo lanza unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

"Pensaste que ese ataque me detendría mestizo". Dice vegeta ichigo solo analizaba su situación mira hacia la izquierda se encontraba krilin saliendo mal herido del cráter donde lo dejo nappa hacia su derecha se encontraba bambietta y gohan llorando por la muerte de su maestro.

" _No me quedara de otra que usarlo contra vegeta, por el estado que se encuentra mi cuerpo dudo que sobreviva"._ Ichigo se levanta entonces su ki comienza a rodearlo todos se centraron en su brazo derecha donde su ki parecía más denso y pesado girando alrededor de su brazo como un torbellino.

" _Que esa técnica el mestizo nunca la ha usado"._ Piensa vegeta incluso si no podía sentir el ki podía notar la gran presión que emanaba el brazo de ichigo los que si podían sentir el ki fueron aterrados por lo que sentían.

" _Como es eso posible el ki alrededor de su brazo se siente como una bestia que lo está consumiendo lentamente"._ Piensa bambietta lo otros tuvieron pensamientos iguales.

"Toma esto vegeta enuma". El planeta comenzó a temblar vegeta no pudo moverse del miedo solo podía ver como su muerte se acercaba. "Elish". Un poderoso ataque de energía sale del brazo de ichigo en dirección de vegeta pero antes de impactar con vegeta el poderoso ataque desaparece como si nunca fue disparado.

"Como". Dice ichigo con los ojos abiertos todos vieron su apariencia la piel de su brazo se había desintegrado no solo eso una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de su brazo la parte superior de su armadura fue totalmente destruida entonces su sorpresa paso a enojo. "! _Fuiste tú verdad ``A´´_ _responde maldito bastardo porque me detuviste!"._ Ichigo grita en su mente.

"… **. Realmente pensaste que te dejaría usar ese ataque tu vida vale más de lo que piensas ichigo".** Dice ``A´´ en su poco común tono serio. " **Además no creas que vegeta podrá matarte mira al cielo".** Ichigo mira al cielo entonces vio a goku que se acerca a una gran velocidad. " **Cumpliste la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre protegiste a la familia de bardock".** Dice ``A´´ ichigo solo lo ignoro como su cuerpo cae de espalda pero alguien lo sujeta.

"Te encuentras bien". Era bambietta la que había evitado que caiga al suelo ella ve como su padre desciende delante de ellos estaba alegre de ver a su padre el cual camina primero hacia krilin y le da una semilla del ermitaño entonces camina a gohan ve que no tiene heridas serias solo unos rasguños entonces camina hacia bambietta y ichigo.

"¿Te encuentra bien bambi?". Pregunta goku en tono preocupado a su hija la cual asiente y hace un gesto hacia ichigo. Quien es el. Pregunto goku confundido.

"Él es uno de los saiyajin pero nos ayudó por eso está en este estado puedes ayudarlo papa". Dice bambietta preocupada por ichigo cosa que no pasó desapercibido por goku.

Goku busca en una semilla de ermitaño ve que era la última que le quedaba pero no le importa y se la da a ichigo el cual la mastica con dificulta ichigo se sorprende como sus heridas son curadas.

"¿Gracias crees que puedes encargarte de vegeta tu solo?". Le pregunta ichigo a goku el cual asiente serio ichigo lanza un suspiro cansado. " _Aunque mi cuerpo está curado este maldito virus no se ha calmado tendré que dejar que kakaroto pelee contra vegeta"._

"Será mejor que se vayan no quiero que resulten heridos". Dice goku ichigo asiente mientras los demás parecían apunto de replicar son callados por una mirada de ichigo el cual hace un gesto para que lo sigan.

"No piensen que los dejare escapar". Dice vegeta el cual aparece delante de ellos pero es golpeado en el rostro por goku vegeta siente como sangre cae de su boca. Pagaras por eso maldito insecto. Ichigo y los otros aprovechan la oportunidad para irse.

Goku bloqueaba todos los ataques de vegeta entonces en una apertura comenzó a lanzar golpes que fueron bloqueados o esquivados por vegeta en proceso se repitió unas cuantas veces hasta que vegeta rompe la defensa de goku y comienza a conectar varios golpes a goku rápidamente le da una patada la cual lo manda al suelo a gran velocidad pero goku se recupera rápido y aterriza en el suelo.

"Muéstrame todo tu poder kakaroto después de todo tienes el honor de luchar contra un elite como yo". Dice vegeta arrogantemente goku sonríe.

"Está bien prepárate kaiokenx2". Una aura roja rodea a goku vegeta se mostró sorprendido ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como goku lo golpea en la mandíbula seguido de una patada que manda a volar a vegeta goku aparece arriba de vegeta para golpearlo pero vegeta le da una patada en el estómago.

"Estoy sorprendido no espera que fueras tan fuerte para un clase baja". Dice vegeta alabando a goku. Pero no es suficiente si eso es todo me decepcionaste kakaroto.

"No te preocupes apenas comenzamos". Dice goku con una sonrisa como se lanza contra vegeta ambos chocan sus puños creando una onda de choque.

 **(Con los otros)**

"Es sorprendente su poder casi está a la par con el de vegeta". Dice ichigo sorprendido del poder de goku

"Todavía tengo la duda porque nos ayudaste". Pregunta bambietta

"Como le dije a vegeta solo estoy cumpliendo una promesa que le hice a mi padre". Dice ichigo como si fuera algo sin importancia

"Promesa pero eso que tiene que ver". Pregunta gohan confundido

"Mi padre logro sobrevivir a la destrucción del planeta vegeta gracias al padre de kakaroto su abuelo bardock". Les dice ichigo a bambietta y gohan los cuales se mostraron sorprendidos por esa información.

"¿Pero por que no nos ayudaste antes seguro ninguno hubiera muerto?". Pregunto krilin

"Si los hubiera ayudado antes hubiera sido peor". Krilin estaba a punto de replicar pero es cortado por ichigo. "Recuerda a cui el seguro hubiera ayudado a vegeta para matarme, cui podía odiar a vegeta pero más me odiaba a mí".

"Pero porque te odian tanto no se supone que trabajaban juntos". Pregunta bambietta

"En la organización donde pertenecemos soy temido por muchos respetado por otros pero la mayoría me odia, soy el único que se ha enfrentado a freezer". Dice ichigo con una sonrisa por su reputación.

"Quien es freezer ese tipo cui también lo había nombrado suena muy importante". Dice bambietta a lo cual ichigo asiente.

"Tienes razón después de todo freezer era nuestro jefe". Dice ichigo con odio.

"No entiendo si era su jefe porque lo traicionaron". Pregunto gohan confundido.

"Ven esto". Dice ichigo señalando la cicatriz que le hiso freezer cuando se conocieron. ""Esto me lo hiso freezer".

"Pero tú eres fuerte como es posible que te hiciera eso". Pregunta bambietta pero todos escuchan la risa oscura de ichigo la cual los asusto.

"Podemos ser fuertes pero no llegamos al nivel de los soldados de elite de freezer mucho menos al propio freezer su poder es monstruoso hace que el mío se veo como una simple hormiga pero cuando mi poder lo supere disfrutare arrancarle miembro por miembro". Dice ichigo con una sonrisa demoniaca.

"Ese ataque que utilizaste que fue". Dice bambietta cambiando de tema ichigo la mira confundido. "Ese último que ibas usar contra el otro saiyajin".

"Te refieres a enuma elish". Dice ichigo a lo cual bambietta asiente. "Es uno de mis ataques más fuertes así como el más peligroso".

"Peligroso". Pregunta bambietta confundida así como los demás

"Vieron como quedo mi brazo cierto". Los otros asienten. "Eso solo fue porque fue cancelado si hubiera seguido posiblemente hubiera perdido mi vida".

"Cómo es posible que tu técnica haga eso". Pregunta krilin horrorizado

"Enuma elish hace mi ki más denso y pesado concentrándolo mayormente en mi brazo derecho haciendo que gire cada vez más rápido volviéndolo cada vez más potente y peligroso". Explica ichigo entonces comienza a toser fuertemente bambietta lo sujeta por que casi se cae por dejar de volar.

"¿Que sucede?". Pregunto alarmada bambietta

"No es nada". Dice ichigo pero recibe una mirada de preocupación de bambietta. "Poseo un virus desde mi nacimiento que esta adherido a mi ADN el cual me está consumiendo con el tiempo". Dice ichigo después de ver la mirada de bambietta.

"Existe una cura". Le pregunta preocupada bambietta a lo cual ichigo niega con la cabeza ichigo mira hacia donde estaban peleando goku contra vegeta. "El ki de papá está aumentando". Dice bambietta al sentir el aumento de poder de goku.

 **(Volver a la pelea)**

La pelea continuo muy pareja parte de la armadura de vegeta su destruida y se notaba que apenas podía respirar bien, mientras con goku la parte superior de su gi fue totalmente destruida mientras que sus músculos habían aumentado de tamaño.

"Ya estoy harto no necesito este inmundo planeta prepárate lo destruiré junto a todos ustedes sabandijas". Dice vegeta mientras se colocaba en el cielo goku solo pudo estar sorprendido por esto.

"¿Qué? no permitiré eso kaiokenx3 kaaa-haaa-meee". Dice goku comienza a cargar su kamehameha mientras vegeta seguía reuniendo energía en el cielo.

"Toma esto galick ho". Vegeta lanza un poderoso rayo de energía morada que se dirige hacia goku.

"Haaaaaa". Grita goku mientras soltaba el kamehameha que se estrella contra el galick ho de vegeta ambos poderes estaban parejos ninguno retrocedida.

" _Cómo es esto posible su poder igual al de mi galick ho"._ Piensa vegeta mientras lucha para poder vencer a goku

"KAIOKENX4". Grita goku mientras su poder aumento y su kamehameha supero a el galick ho de vegeta.

"No es imposible que un clase baja me derrote". Dice vegeta entonces es golpeado por el kamehameha el cual lo lanzo al cielo después de subir un poco vegeta logra salir del ataque. Maldición kakaroto es más fuerte de lo que pensé tendré que esperar a la luna llena para transformarme.

 **(Con los otros)**

Parece que goku lo derroto. Dice krilin feliz gohan también se alegró junto a bambietta.

"No lo creo". Todos ellos miran a ichigo. "Todavía puedo sentir el ki de vegeta está esperando algo pero que". Ichigo comienza a pensar entonces lo golpeo. " _Hoy hay luna llena el bastardo está esperando para transformarse ozaru"._ Piensa ichigomira a los otros. "Ustedes váyanse yo tengo que ayudar a kakaroto".

"Que si tú vuelves nosotros también". Dice gohan krilin y bambietta asienten ichigo los mira fríamente.

"Ustedes no serán más que un estorbo se lo que planea vegeta soy el único que podría detenerlo". Dice ichigo aunque en parte era mentira vegeta se había debilitado pero por el virus él no podía pelear adecuadamente.

"No importa aunque no quieras nosotros te seguiremos". Dice bambietta en un tono serio lo cual los otros asienten.

"Hagan lo que quieran". Dice ichigo entonces se dirige hacia donde estaban peleando vegeta y goku los otros lo siguieron rápidamente ichigo llego donde estaba goku tirado en el suelo por usar el kaiokenx4 aterriza donde estaba goku y le trasfiere un poco de su ki goku se levanta sorprendido sus músculos se habían desinflado un poco pero todavía seguían hinchados.

"Gracias sin tu ayudad seguro no me podría levantar". Goku le agradece a ichigo el solo asiente. "Entonces por qué volviste". Pregunta goku con curiosidad.

"Vegeta sigue vivo pero eso ya lo sabes". Goku asiente sin saber todavía por que ichigo volvió. "Sabes qué pasa cuando un saiyajin con cola ve la luna llena". La expresión de goku se volvió seria.

"Si mis amigos me contaron hace tiempo". Dice goku recuerda esa conversación con bulma y los otros sobre cómo se convirtió en un mono gigante.

"Para nuestra mala suerte hoy es luna llena en este planeta, el único que puede combatir contra vegeta si se transforma soy yo". Dice ichigo serio pero con cierta preocupación que invade su mente. " _Jamás me he transformado mientras el virus estaba activo no sé qué puede suceder"._ Después de unos momentos llegan los demás entonces vegeta baja del cielo mirándolos con una expresión molesta.

"Pensaron que con destruir la luna les bastaría pero están equivocados". Todos estaban confundidos por eso entonces vegeta forma una esfera de luz en su mano y la lanza al aire todos vieron como el cuerpo de vegeta comenzó aumentar de tamaño hasta convertirse en ozaru.

"Su poder es gigantesco que haremos". Dice goku a ichigo el cual se queda parado entonces su cuerpo comienza convulsionar todos se preocuparon cosa que aumento cuando vegeta abre su boca donde sale un gran rayo de energía todos se apartan pero ichigo estaba todavía en el lugar para los demás el ataque iba a una gran velocidad pero para ichigo todo parecía lento.

" _Que sucede con mi cuerpo porque no me trasforme tengo que protegerlos tengo que cumplir la promesa con mi padre"._ Piensa ichigo con rabia todavía recordaba cuando hiso la promesa con su padre fue un poco antes de la traición de su maestro.

 **(Flashback)**

"Ichigo sabes cómo sobreviví a la explosión del planeta vegeta". Isshin el padre de ichigo le pregunta.

"No nunca me has dicho". Dice un ichigo de cuatro años a su padre.

"Como te conté antes nunca conocí a mis padres fui adoptado y entrenado por una amiga de mis padres Fasha ella era una madre para mi ella también era un miembro del escuadrón de bardock". Dice isshin con tristeza al recordar a su figura materna.

"Quien era bardock". Pregunta confundido y con curiosidad.

"Era el líder de un escuadrón de clase baja como les gustaba llamarlo a los saiyajin de elite". Dice esa última parte con sarcasmo. "Se decía que su grupo igualaba o superaba a los soldados de elite se especulaba que bardock poseía un poder igual tal vez superior al rey vegeta". Dice isshin con respeto en su voz.

"Pero eso que tiene que ver con que sobrevivieras papa". Dice ichigo a lo cual isshin se ríe por desviarse un poco del tema.

"Bardock fue quien me ayudo a escapar él me dijo que alguien planeaba destruir el planeta por eso escape luego me entere de su muerte por eso me he prometido que si me encontraba con alguien de su familia los protegería incluso con mi vida por eso ichigo si no logro reunirme con ellos alguna vez me gustaría que lo hicieras por mí". Dice isshin serio.

Ichigo parecía pensar por un segundo antes de sonreír. "Claro que lo hare aunque me cueste la vida". Isshin sonríe a esto.

"Que te parece si te enseño mis técnica ichigo". Dice isshin a lo cual ichigo asiente con entusiasmo.

 **(Fin del flashback)**

" _No puedo morir sin cumplir totalmente esa promesa"._ Entonces el ki oscuro de ichigo lo rodea evitando que todos vean su cuerpo. " **Corona Blast".** Una esfera de fuego se forma delante de ichigo chocando contra el rayo de energía pero la esfera de fuego comienza a ser superada pero otras dos esferas de fuego se forman fusionándose con la primera aumentando su poder igualando el poder del rayo de energía.

"Masenko-ha". Todos vieron a bambietta disparando un masenko al ojos izquierdo de vegeta el cual no pudo esquivar vegeta se distrajo por el dolor dándole oportunidad a las esferas de fuego de golpearlo.

"HAAAAAAA". Todos escuchan como vegeta grita de dolor por el fuego entonces mira donde esta bambietta. "Pagaras maldita". Vegeta lanza un golpe a bambietta la cual no se mueve por el miedo.

"No dejare que dañes a mi hija kaiokenx2". Goku trata de golpear a vegeta pero es lanzado al suelo por la cola de vegeta el puño estaba a punto de golpear a bambietta pero alguien la quita del camino.

"Te encuentras bien". Bambietta mira a ichigo el cual ha tenido varios cambios en su apariencia su pelo había cambiado de color ahorra era blanco en vez de naranja su esclerótica era negra, su pupila se había trasformado un signo de omega negro que resalta en su iris la cual seguía siendo roja poseía un pelaje blanco en las muñecas y cuello sus uñas habían crecido hasta parecer garras bambietta. "Sabes puedes apreciar la vista luego". Dijo ichigo en un tono burlón el cual hiso sonrojar a bambietta.

"Que es esa apariencia mestizo". Vegeta parecía intrigado por esa forma ichigo mira seriamente a vegeta mientras deja a bambietta en el suelo.

"Al parecer es una pseuda-transformación del ozaru al parecer el virus que poseo bloqueo la trasformación aunque logre una forma que me da la mita del poder del ozaru pero hay una gran diferencia entre las dos". Dice ichigo entonces desaparece para luego aparecer golpeando la mandíbula de vegeta entonces aparece arriba de vegeta con una corona blast en la mano. "Toma vegeta un regalo". Ichigo lanza la corona blast hacia vegeta el cual usa su mano izquierda para lanzarla al espacio pero recibe una gran quemadura por esa acción.

"Maldito mestizo". Vegeta trata de golpear a ichigo pero este lo esquiva. "Quédate quieto mestizo". Dice vegeta mientras trata de golpear a ichigo pero este solo lo esquiva.

" _Me escuchas"._ Ichigo escucha la voz de goku en su mente casi es golpeado por vegeta por descuidarse.

" _Si te escucho la próxima vez trata de contactarme en un mejor momento no cuando estoy esquivando a un mono gigante con problemas de ira"._ Ichigo casi podía ver que goku tenía la mano en su cuello mientras se ríe con vergüenza.

" _Lo siento pero necesito lo distraigas unos momentos mientras cargo un ataque para poder derrotarlo"_. Dice goku serio.

" _Eso es fácil no quieres que te prepare un té con galletas también"._ Dice ichigo con sarcasmo

" _Porque quería té y galletas en un momento como este"_. Dice goku confundido ichigo se aguantó el deseo de estrangular a goku en ves corto el enlace mental.

"Vegeta comete esta **cero oscuras"**. Dice ichigo disparando su ataque favorito hacia vegeta el cual cruza sus brazos recibiéndolo vegeta es empujado hacia atrás por el ataque.

" _Ya veo su trasformación aunque aumente solamente la mita que un ozaru normal su velocidad así como sus ataques de energía aumento en una gran cantidad pero su resistencia tal vez no._ Piensa vegeta gira su vista a donde esta goku reuniendo energía lanza un golpe ichigo aparece delante de goku preparado para lanzar otro cero oscuras pero vegeta cambia la dirección de su puño golpeando a ichigo mandándolo hacia unas montañas vegeta mira a goku el cual estaba quieto reuniendo energía pero es interrumpido por la mano de vegeta la cual lo agarra.

"No se planeabas hacer kakaroto pero no importa te matare a ti luego al mestizo y por ultimo al a ese humano junto a tu hijos". Vegeta comienza apretar a goku haciendo que grite de agonía. Sigue gritando nadie puede salvarte. Vegeta entonces levanta el brazo con el que sostiene a goku para luego lanzarlo al piso creando un cráter.

" _Maldición he perdido casi todo el poder que reuní para la genkidama"._ Goku pierde sus pensamientos como el pie de vegeta comienza a aplastarlo goku comenzó a gritar de nuevo un poco alejado del lugar los otros solo pudieron ver todo lo que sucedía sin poder hacer nada.

 **(Kame house)**

Después que las cámaras fueran destruidas por los choques de poderes de goku y vegeta uranai baba llego para poder usar su bola mágica para poder ver todo lo que sucedía.

"No hay nadie que pueda ayudar a goku". Pregunto bulma preocupada por la persona que es un hermano para ella.

"No el único que podía ayudarlo era ese niño saiyajin, todavía me resulta imposible de creer que era bueno". Dice el maestro roshi.

"Eso no importa mi goku está sufriendo". Grita chi-chi/milk preocupada por goku mientras agarra del cuello al maestro roshi y lo sacude.

"Ya calmate chi-chi/milk vas a matar al viejo pervertido". Dice bulma tratando de calmar a chi-chi/milk lo cual resulto ya que soltó al maestro roshi todos miran la esfera de cristal y se sorprenden por el giro de acontecimientos.

 **(Volver a la pelea)**

"Quien te salvara ahorra kakaroto". Pregunto vegeta mientras ejercía más presión sobre goku pero entonces las montañas donde había lanzado a ichigo explotan el cual sale disparado como un cohete hacia vegeta.

"Me extrañaste vegeta". Dice ichigo con una sonrisa mientras con su cuerpo impacta a vegeta empujándolo legos de goku.

"Maldito mestizo por que no te mueres de una vez". Grita vegeta de ira mientras trata de golpear a ichigo pero esto lo sigue esquivado.

"Ya lo hice solo que el cielo ni el infierno me quisieron por eso volví". Dice ichigo mientras comienza a lanzar varios golpes y patadas al enorme pecho de vegeta el cual no logro hacer nada para detenerlo.

"Entonces solo te tengo que volver a mandarte pero esta vez con todos en este planeta". Vegeta comenzó a volar mientras cargaba energía.

" _Mierda no espere que usara galick ho"._ Ichigo es rodeado por su ki el cual comienza a girar alrededor de su brazo derecho mientras lo señalaba hacia vegeta el cual era rodeado por la energía del galick ho.

" _Planea volver a usar ese ataque será mejor que use todo mi poder entonces"._ El gigantesco cuerpo de vegeta fue rodeado por su ki cada vez más. "Toma esto galick ho". El poderoso ataque fue directamente hacia ichigo él cual se encontraba sonriendo.

"Púdrete en el infierno vegeta **enuma elish".** Ambos poderosos ataques chocaron haciendo temblar a toda la tierra parecían dos grandes catástrofes peleando para ver cuál hacia más destrucción.

"Kienzan". Un grito en particular sonó pero fue ignorado por los dos guerreros entonces la cola de vegeta fue cortada este quedo sorprendido mientras perdía su trasformación si no fuera por la pérdida de su tamaño el unuma elish de ichigo lo hubiera matado rápidamente destruye la luna falsa haciendo que ichigo también pierda su trasformación.

"Aunque no tenga mi trasformación sigo siendo más fuertes que todos ustedes". Dice vegeta mientras aterriza donde se encontraba ichigo en el suelo. "Mestizo tú junto kakaroto me han dado más problemas de lo que creí posible". Dice vegeta se prepara para acabar con la vida de ichigo con ataque de energía antes de poder disparar recibe golpe de parte bambietta luego una patada de gohan.

"Krilin acércate". Dice goku a su mejor amigo. "Dame tu mano necesito que tomes la energía que queda de la genkidama". Goku mientras toma la mano de krilin y le trasfiere la energía que logro recolectar krilin solo pudo estar sorprendido por la cantidad de poder.

" _Necesito concentrarme"._ Krilin ve como bambietta y gohan pelean con vegeta cuando vegeta los aparta krilin lanza la genkidama vegeta no pudo reaccionar como es golpeado vegeta cae al suelo mal herido pero todavía vivo mira a krilin con una mirada de odio puro pero antes de poder hacer algo es golpeado por una esfera de fuego dejándolo mal herido.

"Parece que le atine al bastardo donde está mi premio". Dice ichigo con una sonrisa mientras esta tirado en el suelo con su mano apuntando hacia vegeta el cual llamo a su nave con su control remoto vieron como comenzó a arrastrase lentamente krilin trato de detenerlo pero goku lo para.

"No lo hagas krilin". Dice goku krilin lo miro como si estuviera loco.

"Porque goku no entiendes que él fue el responsable de la muerte de nuestros amigos". Dice krilin enojado.

"No fue él, fue el otro ademas quiero pelear contra el otra vez". Dice goku a krilin el cual se aleja de vegeta. "Vegeta quiero poder pelear de nuevo pero espero que la próxima vez seamos aliados en vez de enemigos". Dice goku vegeta solo lo ignoro mientras sube a su nave entonces se va bambietta toma a ichigo y lo acerca donde está su padre en el suelo.

"Te encuentras bien kakaroto". Pregunta ichigo a goku el cual frunce el ceño molesto cosa que sorprendió a todos.

"¡Que mi nombre es goku no kakaroto!". Grita goku solo para lamentarse del dolor luego. "Hablando sobre nombres no conozco el tuyo". Dice goku a ichigo lo cual era cierto vegeta solo se dirigía a él como mestizo.

"Mi nombre es ichigo". Dice ichigo mientras sonríe mirando al cielo. "Al parecer cumplí la promesa con mi padre". Dice ichigo lo cual goku mira confundido.

"De que promesa hablas". Dice goku con cierta curiosidad.

"Sabes mi padre logro sobrevivir gracias al tuyo goku por eso solo estoy pagando la deuda de mi familia". Dice ichigo feliz.

"Eso significa que mi padre era bueno". Pregunta goku a ichigo.

"Según mi padre bardock era despiadado así como uno de los más fuertes, pero era uno de los pocos saiyajin que amaba a su familia". Dice ichigo con cierta nostalgia al decir las palabras de su padre entonces trata de levantarse.

"No siquiera se te ocurra levantarte estas demasiado herido". Dice bambietta en tono de regaño cosa que sorprende a ichigo mientras que los otros se echaron a reír.

"Ahorra que haremos con la muerte de piccolo kami-sama también ha muerto así que las esferas del dragón se volvieron piedra". Dice krilin triste entonces un helicóptero aterriza cerca donde sale chi-chi/milk abrazando a gohan y bambietta el maestro roshi ayuda a goku junto a bulma bambietta se suelta del abrazo de su madre para ayudar a ichigo hacia el helicóptero.

 **(Unas cuantas horas después)**

"Que haremos entonces". Pregunta el maestro roshi todos estaban reunidos en una habitación de un hospital goku tenía casi todo su cuerpo enyesado ichigo tenía su brazo derecho enyesado los otros solo tenían unas cuantas vendas todos se pusieron a pensar pero escucharon el suspiro de ichigo.

"Por qué no vamos a namek el creador de las esferas del dragón era una namekusei solo tenemos que ir a su planeta de origen". Dice ichigo tranquilamente los otros asienten de acuerdo a la propuesta bulma entonces enciende el televisor donde mostraba su nave junto a la de nappa entonces bulma se puso a presionar botones del control remoto que dejo vegeta. "Espera no sigas presionando eso." Pero era muy tarde las dos naves espaciales se había autodestruidos.

"Alguno tiene una idea". Pregunta bulma nerviosa por la mirada de muerte que estaba recibiendo de ichigo.

"Yo los puedo ayudar". Todos miran a la ventana donde se encontraba mr Popo flotando con una alfombra entonces prosigue a explicarles sobre la nave donde vino kami-sama a la tierra.

"Entonces quienes irán a namek". Pregunta bulma a lo cual ichigo levanta su mano izquierda.

"Yo voy soy el único que podría pelear con vegeta si va también a namek además seguro habrá hombres de freezer haya". Dice ichigo serio krilin también se ofrece a ir.

"Nosotros también vamos". Dice gohan refiriéndose a él y bambietta.

"No ustedes tienen que estudiar ya han pasado demasiado por culpa de ese demonio de piccolo". Dice chi-chi/milk a sus hijos.

"Mama el señor piccolo se sacrificó por nosotros iremos para poder revivirlo quieras o no". Dice bambietta con una gran determinación en sus ojos cosa que también tiene gohan chi-chi/milk comienza salirles lagrimas entonces abraza a sus hijos.

"Está bien los dejare ir solo prométanme que volverán para pasar tiempo como familia me he sentido muy sola sin ustedes". Dice chi-chi/milk gohan y bambietta sonríen hacia su madre.

"Lo prometemos". Dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los demás quedaron conmovidos por la escena bueno todos menos ichigo el cual se había quedado dormido pasaron diez días mientras que bulma mejoraba la nave de kami-sama sorprendentemente ichigo la ayudo resulta que el hibrido saiyajin era más inteligente que lo que muchos pensaban ya estaban listos para partir solo faltaba que llegaran bambietta y gohan.

"Por qué tardan tanto". Ichigo comienza a quejarse hasta que llegaron entonces queda horrorizado luego se echó a reír por la apariencia de gohan y bambietta (todo aquel que vio ese capítulo en dragon ball z sabe cómo luce gohan bambietta tiene un conjunto igual pero más femenino) el pelo de bambietta estaba igual que cuando la conoció pero gohan no tuvo la misma suerte su pelo parecía haber sido cortado con la ayudad de un tazón.

"Ya quieres parar de reír". Dice bambietta un poco molesta ya habían despegado hace unas horas incluso cambiaron su ropa pero ichigo no había parado de reír.

"Ya me calme, es mejor no perder el tiempo y comenzar con mi entrenamiento". Dice ichigo mientras entra en posición de meditación." _Recuerda"._ Imágenes de goku usando el kaioken pasaron por su mente. " _Busca tu energía entonces expúlsala"._ Los otros pudieron ver como el aura oscura de ichigo comenzó a tornarse roja entonces su aura desapareció y comenzó a respirar con esfuerzo.

"Que te sucedió ichigo". Pregunta bambietta a ichigo el cual estaba calmando su respiración.

"Te recuerdas la técnica que uso goku para aumentar su poder". Bambietta asiente gohan parecía interesado en esto junto a krilin. La estoy tratando de copiar.

"Cómo es posible que la copies con solo verla". Pregunto krilin interesado de saber si él también podría utilizarla.

"Como ustedes sabrán el cuerpo posee una gran cantidad de ki almacenada en su cuerpo casi infinita en el caso de los saiyajin que se libera mientras uno se hace más fuerte el kaioken usa esa energía almacenada para multiplicar el poder del usuario pero con grandes consecuencias por que el cuerpo no está listo para esa cantidad de poder que uno obtiene". Explica ichigo los otros quedaron un poco confundidos por eso prefirieron no molestarlo.

Ichigo siguió entrenado para poder usar el kaioken después de unos días lo logro usar pero logro dominarlo hasta poder usar un kaiokenx3 pero decidió no seguir ya que kaioken parecía volver a activar su virus después de descansar siguió entrenando con el kaiokenx2 hasta que no sintiese estrés en su cuerpo cuando lo usa luego prosiguió con el kaiokenx3 los otros decidieron entrenar meditando así paso un mes cuando llegaron a namek todos bajan de la nave ignorando las protestas de bulma entonces sintieron su ki vieron como su nave aterriza en una parte lejana a la de ellos.

"No puede ser es vegeta". Dice krilin atemorizado entonces un rayo de energía destruye su nave. "Que sucedió no sentí ningún ki". Dice krilin

"Será mejor que se vayan dudo que pueden ayudarme a pelear contra él". Dice ichigo en un tono oscuro pero los confundió más pelear contra quien. "No te parece Aaroniero Arruruerie". Entonces escucharon una risa doble ven arriba en el cielo se encontraba una figura en el cielo de más de 2 metros vestía totalmente de blanco su rostro era cubierto con una máscara blanca muy alargada, con ocho agujeros en forma de dos columnas.

" **Tan** inteligente **como** siempre **ichigo".** El ser conocido como Aaroniero era como si hablara dos voces diferentes al mismo tiempo pero lo que los asusto era su poder era parecido al de vegeta en su forma ozaru cuando lucharon en la tierra.

"Les dije que se fueran". Ichigo grita krilin agarra a bulma y se va volando seguido de gohan el cual tomo a bambietta que no quería dejar solo a ichigo.

"¡Déjame gohan no podemos dejar a ichigo solo con ese monstruo!". Grita bambietta pero gohan no la dejaba cuando ya estaban lejos ichigo soltó un suspiro.

"Si estás aquí eso significa que freezer también". Dice ichigo a lo cual aaroniero desciende al suelo.  
"Tienes **razón** el **señor** freezer **se** encuentra **también** aquí". Dice aaroniero mientras mira hacia donde se fueron volando los otros. " **Realmente** crees **que** tu **solo** podrás **detenerme** ichigo". Dice aaroniero con un tono de duda falsa.

"No sé qué yo solo no podre detenerte por eso te matare antes que puedas hacer algo". Dice ichigo entonces aparece delante listo para conectar una patada pero es detenido por la mano derecha de aaroniero.

" **Matarme** parece **que** pasar **mucho** tiempo **con** vegeta **te** ha **vuelto** arrogante **ichigo** pero **déjame** preguntarte **algo** esa **niña** era **una** saiyajin". Pregunta aaroniero al ver el reflejo de ira de ichigo era suficiente respuesta para él. "Ya **veo** si **lo** es **nunca** he **devorado** a **una** mujer **saiyajin** me **pregunto** cómo **será** su **sabor** pero **luego** lo **descubriré** primero **como** será **tú** sabor **ichigo"**. Pero antes de poder hacer algo recibe un golpe de ichigo el cual tenía una aura roja rodeándolo.

"Comete esta kaiokenx2". Rápidamente ichigo le da una patada en el pecho seguido de un golpe en la espalda haciendo estrellarse contra el suelo ichigo apareció en el cielo con una gigantesca esfera de fuego. "Toma **corona Blast".** La esfera de fuego choca con aaroniero creando una poderosa explosión.

"Veo **que** te **has** vuelto **más** poderoso **ichigo** me **pregunto** qué **tan** fuerte **me** volveré **al** devorarte". Los ojos de ichigo se abren cuando escucha una voz detrás de él se voltea rápidamente pero es agarrado del cuello por algo parecido a un tentáculo. " **Me** sorprendió **que** me **pudieras** hacer **daño"**. Ichigo noto que ya no tenía su máscara dejando al descubierto una cápsula rellena de un líquido rojo con dos cabezas flotando en ella el tentáculo era su mano izquierda.

"Sabía que eras feo debajo de esa mascara pero jamás pensé que tanto". Dice ichigo y es recompensado por aaroniero siendo lanzado al suelo luego lo vuelve a levantar para volverlo a lanzar después de repetir el proceso varias veces aaroniero levanta en el aire a ichigo el cual se encontraba sangrando la mano derecha de aaroniero comienza a cambiar de forma pareciendo una boca circular con una lengua larga saliendo de ella.

" **Que** sucede **pensé** que **me** matarías **o** solo **eres** palabras **ichigo"**. Dice aaroniero burlándose de ichigo la lengua de su mano derecha toca la sangre de ichigo. "Que **exquisita** es **tu** sangre **ichigo** me **pregunto** cómo **será** tu **carne"**. Acerca a ichigo a él lentamente el cual agarra el tentáculo con las manos.

"Como si me fuera a dejar comer kaiokenx3". El aura roja del kaioken vuelve a rodear a ichigo el cual con sus manos aplasta al tentáculo que lo sostenía del cuello.

" **Lo** sabía **tu** cuerpo **posee** técnicas **poderosos** lástima **que** con **solo** tu **sangre** puedo **hacer** una **copia** cero". Un rayo de energía morada parecida al cero oscuras golpea a ichigo aaroniero se prepara para acabar con todo pero ichigo comienza a ser rodeado por su aura oscura.

"Déjame decirte algo aaroniero tu muerte es inevitable el kaioken no fue lo único que aprendí de camino aquí también aprendí la técnica favorita de mi padre **Rising Darkness"**. Dice ichigo en tono frio carente de emociones lo que parecía un sol negro del tamaño de una gran montaña se forma detrás de él.

" **Si** muestra **todo** lo **que** puedes **hacer** antes **que** te **devore"**. Grita aaroniero con una gran cantidad excitación aunque noto algo el poder del Rising Darkness así como el calor que genera seguía aumento cada momento entonces vio como a ichigo le aparecen alas negras hechas de fuego sus pupilas se había convertido en una A. "que **paso** con **el** cambio **de** apariencia **ichigo"**. Pregunta aaroniero curioso.

Ichigo lo mira fríamente un momento. " **No soy ichigo pero tampoco hay necesidad que te diga quién soy porque borrare tu inmunda existencia de este universo".** Dice ``A´´ hablando atreves del cuerpo de ichigo.

" **Crees** que **no** sé **quién** eres **he** vivido **por** cientos **de** años **devorando** a **miles** de **seres** obteniendo **todo** su **conocimiento** siempre **supe** que **ichigo** era **la** reencarnación". No pudo continuar como su cuerpo comenzó a ser quemado.

" **Has hablado más de la cuenta por eso debo ser tu juez muere cero oscuras".** Dice ``A´´ el cero oscuras desintegro la mayor parte del cuerpo de aaroniero dejando solo unas cuantas partes regadas en el suelo. " **Sera mejor que despiertes tu poder no siempre podre ayudarte ichigo".** ElRising darkness desaparece junto a las alas de ichigo el cual cae desmayado en el suelo.

 **(Con vegeta)**

"Ese poder imposible es el mestizo". Dice vegeta mientras sale de su nave espacial. "Contra quien está peleando espera es aaroniero perfecto que los dos se maten entre si será mejor aunque prefiero que sobreviva el mestizo me podría ayudar para poder derrotar a freezer". Dice vegeta mientras despaga buscando las esferas del dragón.

 **(Con los demás)**

"Este será un buen escondite". Dice bulma mientras inspecciona una cueva entonces ve como los demás tienen una cara seria. Que sucede. Pregunta bulma

"El ki de ichigo aumento gigantescamente". Dice krilin serio.

"Pero eso no es bueno". Dice bulma confundida

"Lo es pero pareciera que fuera otra persona". Dice gohan de repente bambietta sale de la cueva volando a donde se encuentra ichigo.

"Que paso por que bambi se fue volando". Pregunta bulma maldiciendo mentalmente no poder sentir los poderes.

"Ichigo gano pero su ki cayo de golpe seguramente bambi está muy preocupada por ichigo". Dice gohan el cual se va volando detrás de su hermana cuando los dos llegan donde esta ichigo ven como todo alrededor esta quemado y destruido bambietta agarra a ichigo con la ayuda de gohan ambos se lo llevan a la cueva que habían encontrado.

"Como esta". Pregunta krilin cuando ambos hermanos llegaron con el cuerpo inconsciente de ichigo

"Esta inconsciente también tiene unas cuantas heridas pero se encuentra bien". Dice gohan mientras lo dejan en el suelo. "Bambi que tal si te quedas con bulma e ichigo mientras que nosotros exploramos el planeta para buscar las esferas del dragón". Bambietta asiente entonces gohan y krilin se van volando sin saber con qué se podrían cruzar.

 **Fin capítulo 2**

 **Tengo que decir que quería terminar rápido la saga saiyajin para dar inicio a la de freezer donde hare grandes cambios en la historia planeaba actualizar antes pero mi laptop tuvo unas fallas si lo notaron las técnicas que ichigo utilizo son usadas por personajes de otras series.**

 **Niveles de poder**

 **Vegeta: 15.000 máximo poder: 18.000**

 **Nappa: 3.200 máximo poder: 6.200**

 **Ichigo: 9.000 máximo poder: 12.000 afectado por el virus: 7.000 enuma elish: 39.000**

 **Piccolo: 3.500**

 **Krilin 1.770 kienzan: 2.500**

 **Gohan 1.083 masenko: 2.800**

 **Bambietta: 1.020 masenko: 2.700**

 **Batalla contra vegeta primera parte:**

 **Goku 8.000 kaiokenx2: 16.000 x3: 24.000 kamehamehax3: 34.000 kamehamehax4: 42.000 goku debilitado: 2.000**

 **Vegeta: 18.000 galick ho: 34.000** **vegeta debilitado: 11.000**

 **Batalla contra vegeta segunda parte:**

 **Goku. Después de recibir ki de ichigo: 6.000 genkidama: 200.000**

 **Ichigo: curado por semilla pero todavía afectado por el virus: 10.000 pseuda-transformación: 50.000 corona blast: 76.000 corona blastx3: 128.000 enuma elish: 152.000**

 **Vegeta: debilitado: 11.000 ozaru: 110.000 rayo de energía: 120.000 galick ho: 142.000**

 **Llegada a namek.**

 **Ichigo: 20.500 kaiokenx2: 41.000 corona blast: 54.000 kaiokenx3: 61.500** **Rising Darkness: 115.000** **en aumento. Cero oscuras: 165.000**

 **Aaroniero: 105.000 cero: 120.000**

 **Gohan: 1.500**

 **Bambietta. 1.450**

 **Krilin: 1.400**

 **Ichigo técnicas:**

 **Cero oscuras: una habilidad que usa el ki del usuario y lo comprime en una pequeña esfera con un poder devastador también tiene la función de robar el ki de otros seres más débiles que el usuario aumentando su poder.**

 **Lanza de ki: ichigo forma una lanza con su ki lanzándola a su oponente si esta conecta no se la podrán quitar mientras su ki comienza ser adsorbido por la lanza.**

 **Corona blast: es una esfera de fuego es creada por el ki de ichigo su padre isshin fue quien se la enseño incluso si es desviada o bloqueada daña a su oponente.**

 **Rising Darkness: la técnica favorita de isshin donde se crea un sol negro que quema a todos los enemigos débiles también posee la función de aumentar el poder del usuario.**

 **Enuma elish: la técnica más poderosa de ichigo así como la las peligrosa** **hace el ki más denso y pesado concentrándolo mayormente en el brazo derecho del usuario haciéndolo que gire cada vez más rápido volviéndolo cada vez más potente y peligroso si ichigo no lo controla su cuerpo puede ser destruido.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Siento no haber publicado un capitulo antes pero tuve muchos problemas familiares que no me dejaron tiempo para escribir ahora tratare de escribir más seguido.**

 **No soy dueño de dragon ball ni de bleach**

 **Espero de disfruten el capitulo**

 **Capítulo 3: guerra en namek parte 1.**

 **(En la mente de ichigo)**

" **Me decepcionas ichigo no pensé que fueras una princesa que tengo que salvar cada vez".** Dice ``A´´ burlándose de ichigo el cual miraba a la oscuridad con odio.

"Púdrete ``A´´ jamás pedí tu ayudad". Dice ichigo ``A´´ comienza a reír entonces la oscuridad que lo rodeaba comienza a unirse delante de él tomando forma mientras que a su alrededor cambio de forma transformándose en una versión distorsionada de namek.

" **Que sucede ichigo sorprendido que te parece mi verdadera forma".** Dice ``A´´ el cual era igual a ichigo cuando se transformó contra vegeta la única diferencia era que su piel era mucho más pálida y su pupila era una A. " **esperaba que no tendría que mostrarte mi verdadera forma hasta que despertaras tu poder pero no será el caso si planeas derrotar a freezer con el poder que posees yo mismo poseeré tu cuerpo para siempre".**

"Como si fuera a dejar que lo hicieras". Dice ichigo mientras enciende su aura negra ``A´´ lanza un suspiro decepcionado ichigo aparece delante listo para conectar una patada pero antes que lo hiciera ichigo solo podía ver con los ojos abiertos como estaba tirado en el piso.

" **Sorprendido no deberías después de todo recuerda yo solo soy tu verdadero poder".** Dice ``A´´ en tono serio ichigo rápidamente salta de donde estaba todavía se podía ver la sorpresa en su rostro. " **Sabes esperaba que lograras despertar completamente pero estas cometiendo es mismo error que antes ichigo".** Dice ``A´´ cambiando su tono a uno triste cosa que confundió a ichigo.

" _De que error se refiere, espera aaroniero dijo que yo era la reencarnación de alguien antes que ``A´´ lo matara será algo relacionado a eso"._ Ichigo piensa tratando de entender las palabras de ``A´´.

" **No es necesario que entiendas mis palabras ichigo porque destruiré tu existencia es una lástima eras el cuerpo perfecto para controlar tu verdadero poder".** Una aura blanca rodea ``A´´ ichigo trato de sentir cual era el nivel de poder de ``A´´ pero se sorprendió al no poder sentir el ki de ``A´´.

" _Cómo es posible no puedo sentir su ki solo la presión que ejerce me siento como un simple animal acorralado en una esquina sin escapatoria"._ Ichigo no lo podía creer pero entonces comenzó a reír confundiendo a ``A´´. "no lo puedo creer realmente si este es mi poder de verdad es aterrador". Una sonrisa demoniaca se forma en la cara de ichigo ``A´´ estaba desconcertado espera que ichigo tuviera miedo de él.

" **Parece que por fin has alcanzado la locura ichigo".** Dice ``A´´ ichigo vuelve aparecer delante de el con su puño derecho cerca de golpear su rostro pero antes de lograrlo el desde la mano hasta el codo de ichigo son destruidos de la nada ichigo miraba atentamente rápidamente lanzo una patada al rostro de ``A´´ pero se detuvo cuando los dedos de su pie se desintegraron.

" _Perdiste ``A´´ ya sé cómo funciona tu habilidad"._ Piensa ichigo mientras salta hacia atrás. _"pude verlo solo un instante pero lo note su habilidad desvió mi sangre antes que lo alcanzara"._ Delante de ichigo se comenzó a formar una esfera de fuego cada vez más grande.

" _ **Planea usar corona Blast ya veo se rindió en usar ataques físicos un pensamiento inteligente pero inútil".**_ Piensa ``A´´ mientras ve como la esfera de fuego acercándose entonces dos cosas pasaron el corona Blast regreso a ichigo golpeándolo la otro caso que sucedió fue que ``A´´ fue herido por una esfera de energía en el pecho sorprendiéndolo.

"Que sucede ``A´´ sorprendido porque logre herirte". Ichigo hablo lo cual era sorprendente por la cantidad de quemaduras que tiene en todo su cuerpo la más grave es la que tiene en su pecho dejando visible la mayor parte de sus costillas del lado izquierdo.

" **Es que acaso no sientes el dolor ichigo".** Pregunta ``A´´ confundido en el estado que esta ichigo ya cualquiera se hubiera desmayado del dolor peor están en su mente donde los receptores de dolor son más fuertes donde ichigo debería sentir el dolor cinco veces más fuerte que en el exterior.

"Claro que si siento dolor y créeme duele como una perra pero no me importa después de todo estamos en mi mente el daño no se refleja en el exterior". Dice ichigo tranquilamente pero su sonrisa nunca abandono su cara.

" **Eres inteligente ichigo pero estoy interesado como lograste herirme".** Pregunta ``A´´ curioso más para evitar el mismo descuido de nuevo.

"Muy sencillo note que posees un campo que de alguna manera puede redirigir las cosas a diferentes direcciones mi apuesta fue arriesgada lance un corona Blast seguido de una simple esfera de ki cuando note desde donde lo redirigiste el corona Blast cambie la dirección de la esfera de ki permitiendo que te golpee gracias a tu habilidad". Explica ichigo ``A´´ parpadea como un búho unas cuantas veces antes de comenzar a reír.

" **Sabes ichigo me pregunto qué tanto podrás divertirme antes que te muestre el verdadero miedo".** ``A´´ aparece delante de ichigo con la misma sonrisa demoniaca de ichigo.

"Cometiste un error ``A´´ me pregunto cuál es el límite de lo que puedes redirigir". ``A´´ noto muy tarde como el ki de ichigo giraba alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. " **Enuma elish".** ``A´´ no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como la explosión que lo atrapo junto a ichigo.

" **No esperaba que usara unuma elish en el mismo realmente eres alguien de miedo ichigo si no fuera porque mi poder actual es superior al tuyo seguro me hubieras derrotado".** Dice ``A´´ logro escapar de la mayor parte de la explosión al usar su velocidad para aparecer en el cielo pero todavía tenía unas cuantas quemaduras menores pero con una sonrisa mientras ve a un ichigo carbonizado sonriendo como psicópata todavía en el lugar de la explosión.

"Por qué retrocediste ``A´´ eso es solo para los cobardes". Ichigo carga contra ``A´´ sorprendentemente logro golpear a ``A´´ en el rostro entonces ichigo sintió como la energía comenzó a rodearlo. "Que es esta energía". Pregunta ichigo sorprendido.

" **Es la energía que obtuviste gracias a** **Rising Darkness recuerda que esa habilidad aumenta tu poder permanentemente no es como las técnicas que solo aumentan el poder temporalmente solo la mantuvo mientras comprobaba si tu cuerpo la soportaría".** Dice``A´´ iba a seguir hablando pero es tomado por sorpresa por un corana Blast a quemarropa. **"Ya no es necesario que me ataques".** Dice ``A´´ pero es ignorado por ichigo que lo trata de golpear para luego agarrarle el pie y estrellarlo al suelo.

"De que hablas este es el mejor momento para entrenar vamos dijiste que tratarías de poseer mi cuerpo demuestra que tienes el valor para hacerlo". Ichigo comienza a cargar de nuevo a enuma elish en su único brazo mientras sonreí sádicamente. "Si desperdicio esta oportunidad de pelear contigo no sé cuándo vuelva a ocurrir". Ichigo dispara enuma elish ``A´´ el cual lo esquiva rápidamente.

" **Tienes razón ichigo muéstrame que tan lejos puedes llegar".** Ambos cargan contra el otro cada uno con una sonrisa sus puños chocan Haciendo temblar a la copia de namek ichigo agarra el cabello de ``A´´ para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo.

"Vamos que paso con esa habilidad tuya no me digas que por fin dejaste de ser un cobarde". Dice ichigo como comienza a cargar un corona Blast pero ``A´´ aparece delante de él señalando el dedo índice en dirección de su estómago.

" **Cero oscuras".** El poderoso cero oscuras atraviesa el estómago de ichigo fácilmente destruyendo parte de sus órganos internos y dejando un agujero en su cuerpo ichigo parecía que se había desmayado. **"Realmente eres la reencarnación más extraña hasta ahorra ichigo".** Dice ``A´´ mientras ve como el cuerpo de ichigo cae al suelo dándole la espalda comienza a caminar.

"Tienes razón soy extraño pero es lo que me hace único". ``A´´ se voltea sorprendido para recibir una lanza de ki en el centro del pecho ichigo apareció delante de señalando su único brazo en un pecho. "Pero recuerda yo soy quien manda aquí". Dice ichigo como él y ``A´´ fueron rodeados por varias corana Blast.

" **Realmente eres alguien extraño y de miedo ichigo".** Dice ``A´´ mientras sonríe como su cuerpo junto al de ichigo son consumidos por una gigantesca explosión de fuego. 

**(En el exterior)**

Se encontraban gohan y krilin volando hasta que sintieron un poderoso ki ambos se acercan por la parte superior de un acantilado ambos bajaron su ki para evitar que los sientan con su rastreador cuando se acercan para observar un pequeño pueblo namek.

"Krilin mira". Dice gohan señalando hacia freezer dodoria y zarbon cuales los dos últimos sostienen bajo el brazo unas esferas del dragón mucho más grandes que las de la tierra.

"El sujeto en el vehículo tiene un poder monstruoso debe ser el tal freezer que ichigo nos contó". Dice krilin con miedo cuando siente el poder de freezer.

"Si pensaba que exageraba cuando nos dijo que era muy fuerte pero puedo ver que era cierto". Dice gohan igual de aterrado que krilin.

"Señor el poder de aaroniero desapareció de repente". Informa zarbon a freezer el cual no mostro una reacción.

"Una lástima era uno de mis mejores soldados alguna idea quien lo asesino". Pregunta freezer a zarbon el cual niega con la cabeza.

Gohan y krilin escucharon toda la plática también vieron como un grupo de soldados forzó a un grupo de habitantes de namek a salir de sus casas. "Señor freezer, se niegan a decir donde está la esfera del dragón".

""Jamás le entregaremos la esfera del dragón a alguien tan malvado como tú". Dice el namek mas anciano del lugar luego de eso tres namek aparecen en el lugar.

"Es bueno ver que todavía hay resistencia o sino me aburría dodoria serias tan amable de cuidar de ellos". Dice freezer a dodoria el cual asiente.

"Claro señor freezer". Dice dodoria mientras deja las esferas del dragón en el suelo entonces usa su rastreador para ver el poder de los namek. "Poseen un poder de pelea muy bajo". Dice dodoria con decepción rápidamente los guerreros disparan varias ráfagas de energía a todos los rastreadores destruyéndolos.

"Dodoria mátalos ahorra". Freezer grita con furia dodoria con miedo golpea a dos en el estómago matándolos al último lo agarra del cráneo para luego destruirle toda la cabeza.

"Por favor deténganse le entregaremos la esfera del dragón". Dice el anciano que entra a la casa luego le da la esfera del dragón a dodoria. "Por favor ahora déjennos en paz".

"Oh lo haré". Dice freezer con una sonrisa sádica. "Ya escucharon mátenlos para que descansen en paz". Freezer les ordena a sus soldados el cual uno dispara una ráfaga de energía a dos niños pero el anciano se interpone en el ataque.

"Corran huyan rápido". Dice el anciano para colapsar muerto en el suelo los niños hacen los que se les ordena el soldado se dispone a matarlos pero es golpeado en el rostro por un gohan enojado krilin aterriza poco después a lado de gohan.

"Al parecer tenemos más compañía". Dice freezer mientras ve a gohan y krilin. "Dodoria encárgate de ellos, zarbon mata a los demás habitantes que quedan".

"Si señor freezer". Ambos responde zarbon dispara a uno de los niños matándolo gohan agarra al otro mientras él y krilin huyen del lugar con dodoria persiguiéndolos.

"Maldición nos está alcanzando". Maldice krilin mientras ve como dodoria se les acerca a una gran velocidad.

"Puedes volar". Pregunta gohan al namek que sostiene el cual asiente gohan lo suelta entonces lanza una esfera de energía la cual dodoria estaba a punto de desviar pero explota. "Sigamos rápido". Dice gohan como la esfera de energía explota en una luz cegadora la cual detiene a dodoria los tres se van rápidamente dejando atrás a un dodoria enojado.

"Cuando aprendiste eso gohan". Pregunta curioso krilin después de haber dejado a atrás a dodoria se detienen a descansar en una isla.

"Fue gracias a ichigo el me enseñó a manipular mejor mi ki para hacer eso". Dice gohan un poco cansado.

"Gracias a los dos por salvarme". Dice el joven namek a sus salvadores los cuales sonríen.

"No es ningún problema por cierto yo soy krilin y él es gohan". Krilin se presenta al joven namek.

"Es un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es dende". Con una reverencia se presenta dende.

"Pero tengo que decir ese sujeto no es tan fuerte como el que lucho ichigo". Dice krilin serio mientras que gohan asiente ambos habían sentido cuando ichigo lucho ambos ki eran gigantescos hasta el punto de parecer insuperables.

"Si pero el poder de freezer es más fuerte que el de ichigo y por mucho". Dice gohan temblando un poco al recordar el monstruoso poder de freezer era simplemente aterrador entonces sintieron el ki de dodoria acercándose a gran velocidad.

"Maldición nos alcanzó muy rápido". Maldice krilin mientras comienza a volar pero nota que gohan se queda quieto. "Gohan que haces tenemos que irnos rápido".

"Ustedes váyanse yo lo distraeré". Dice gohan determinado krilin lo mira un segundo antes de asentir.

"Está bien gohan iré a buscar a bambietta y ichigo para que nos ayuden cuídate". Dice krilin mientras se va con dende gohan se voltea para luego saltar a un lado para evitar un golpe de un enojado dodoria.

" _Creo que debí irme con krilin"._ Piensa gohan mientras ve como dodoria lo ve con ira el cual carga directo a gohan tratando de darle un puñetazo en el rostro pero este se agacha esquivándolo gohan dispara varias esferas de ki.

Dodoria solo las ve como las bloquea con sus manos sin problemas. "Eso es todo lo que tienes mocoso prepárate por que te arrancara todo tus malditas extremidades". Dodoria trata de golpear a gohan pero este solo puede esquivarlo trato de golpearlo varias veces pero siempre gohan lo esquivaba.

 **(Con los demás)**

"Juro que ``A´´ me odia". Se queja ichigo sentía como todo su cuerpo le dolía pero no tenía heridas solo la sensación de dolor miro a su alrededor viendo que estaba en lo que parecía una habitación se levantó para caminar alrededor notando que era una casa de bulma que se encontraba dentro de una cueva. "Debieron haberme traído después de mi pelea con aaroniero". Dice ichigo mientras sale donde ve a bulma con bambietta hablando cuando se acerca ambas notan su presencia.

"Ichigo que bueno que ya estas despierto". Dice bulma mientras ve como el hibrido de pelo naranja mira alrededor.

"Si todavía no he recuperado todo mi poder pero estoy bien otra cosa ¿dónde están krilin y gohan?". Pregunta ichigo mientras ve como los nombrados no están

"Mi hermano y krilin salieron a investigar un poco el planeta por que sucede algo". Bambietta dice cuando ve el ceño fruncido de ichigo.

"Solo espero que no se metan en problemas si freezer o cualquiera de sus soldados de elite los encuentran no tendrán muchas posibilidades". Dice ichigo serio y como si fuera una señal krilin llego junto a un pequeño namek.

"Ichigo que bueno que estas despierto necesito que vengas gohan está peleando contra un tipo fuerte dudo que tenga mucha oportunidad si no lo ayudamos". Dice krilin rápidamente ichigo dio un paso adelante pero cayo de rodillas comenzando a toser sangre.

"Maldición esto ya me está molestando". Dice ichigo mientras su ki oscuro lo rodea levantándose camina fuera de la cueva sintiendo donde esta gohan peleando con dodoria ichigo al sentir eso mira a krilin. "Enserio de todos dodoria". Ichigo lanza un suspiro mientras vuela a ayudar a gohan.

"Espera ichigo yo te ayudo". Dice bambietta mientras sigue a ichigo para ayudar a su hermano krilin solo vio como ambos se fueron entonces dende le hablo.

"Muchas gracias por haberme salvado". Dice dende haciendo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

"No me agradezcas a mí fue gohan quien te salvo". Dice krilin a dende el cual asiente comprendiendo.

"Si no es mucha molestia me pueden porque están aquí". Dice dende confundido por que no eran aliados de freezer.

"Venimos a este planeta para poder usar las esferas del dragón para poder resucitar a nuestros amigos". Explica krilin a dende el cual parecía pensativo.

"Guru el padre de todos nosotros tiene una esfera dragón después que tus amigos lleguen puedo llevarlos". Dice dende krilin iba a responder pero siente el poder de ichigo peleando contra dodoria.

 **(Con ichigo)**

Ichigo junto con bambietta volaron a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba gohan sin que ichigo lo notara sangre comenzó a gotear desde su boca cosa que si noto bambietta la cual lo detiene tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención.

"¿Te encentras bien ichigo?". Pregunta bambietta con preocupación ichigo la mira un poco confundido hasta que ella señala la sangre de sale de su boca la cual se limpia con la mano.

"No es importante no te preocupes". Dice ichigo tratando de restarle importancia. "Seguro solo es un efecto secundario de usar el kaioken". Miente ichigo sabiendo que es el virus el que le está afectando.

"Está bien ichigo te creo pero si sucede algo me dices". Dice bambietta creyéndole a ichigo pero con dificulta.

"Mejor apurémonos dudo que gohan pueda durar mucho tiempo contra dodoria". Ichigo y bambietta siguen volando en pocos minutos llegan para ver como dodoria sostiene a gohan del cuello.

"!Oye bastardo suelta a mi hermano¡". Grita bambietta llamando la atención de dodoria que miro confiado hasta que vio a ichigo a lado de bambietta casi parecía que estaba temblando del miedo.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos dodoria". Ichigo sonríe diabólicamente asustando a dodoria. "Será mejor que lo sueltes o te arrancare cada parte de tu cuerpo". Amenaza ichigo a dodoria el cual suelta a gohan pero trata de matarlo con una esfera de ki pero es detenido cuando ichigo le sostiene la mano.

"!Como es posible antes no eras tan fuerte¡". Exclama dodoria gohan se aleja de ellos dos mientras ichigo aumenta la presión en su mano. "Por favor suéltame hare lo que sea". Dice dodoria asustado ichigo parecía pensarlo.

"Está bien". Dice ichigo mientras suelta la mano de dodoria pero su sonrisa parecía ampliarse. "Serás un buen calentamiento para acostumbrarme a mi nuevo poder". Dice ichigo golpeando a dodoria mandándole a estrellarse contra una de las islas. "Será mejor que los dos se vayan esto no será algo que quieran ver". Dice ichigo mientras muestra su aura oscura los otros asienten mientras se van dejándolo solo con dodoria que trato de escapar pero ichigo apareció delante de su camino evitando que escapara.

"¿Que planeas hacer conmigo?". Pregunta dodoria temblando del miedo al sentir la presión del ki de ichigo el cual lo miro con una sonrisa que lo perturbaba más con el aura oscura que lo rodea sus ojos rojos brillando haciendo que parezca un demonio sediento de sangre.

"Muy sencillo ya te lo dije solo probare mi nuevo poder". Ichigo rápidamente agarra a dodoria del rostro para lanzarlo contra el suelo pero antes que aterrizara ichigo estaba debajo de él dándole una patada que lo regreso al aire donde ichigo lo espera agarrándolo del cuello. 2Que sucede dodoria acaso no eres de la elite de freezer". Dice ichigo burlándose de dodoria que no le respondió por el miedo que sentía ichigo lo suelta para comenzar a golpearlo destruyendo su piel como si fuera cristal después de golpearlo un rato ichigo lo agarra del pie girándolo encima de el para luego lanzarlo hacia arriba para luego aparecer y golpearlo directo al suelo creando un gigantesco cráter.

"Por….favor….no….me….mates". Dice dodoria con dificulta ichigo apenas logro escucharlo logrando que se comenzara a reír de dodoria ichigo señala su mano directo a dodoria haciendo que este entre en pánico pero no podía moverse por sus heridas.

"Que irónico pidiéndome clemencia, pidiéndome que no te mate tengo que preguntar cuántos seres te pidieron lo mismo yo te daré lo mismo que les diste". De la palma de ichigo una corana Blast enorme se formó. "Una muerte que te mandara directo al infierno muere dodoria **corona Blast".** La gigantesca bola de fuego golpeo a dodoria desintegrando su cuerpo junto a todo a un kilómetro de distancia incluso el agua cercana se evaporo ichigo miraba todo con una sonrisa pero sus ojos eran fríos casi sin emociones.

" _Me pregunto cuántos más de tus soldados están aquí freezer no puedo esperar para acabar a todos junto a tu asquerosa existencia"._ Piensa ichigo mientras mira la destrucción que causo lanzo un suspiro mostrando su aburrimiento. " _Será mejor que vuelva con los otros, aunque no sé por qué creí ver algo antes que mi corona Blast impactara con dodoria"._ Piensa ichigo recordando que por solo un segundo pensó ver que algo tomaba el cuerpo dodoria pero le restó importancia y se fue hacia donde estaban los demás.

Sin saberlo ichigo tenía razón un segundo antes que su corona Blast impactara algo tomo el cuerpo de dodoria y se alejó a gran velocidad en una zona alejada el cuerpo de dodoria cayo delante de lo que parecía un conjunto de órganos morados que de alguna manera agarraron el cuerpo del guerrero caído de los órganos salió lo que parecía una boca gigante que trago grotescamente el cuerpo de dodoria.

 **(Con los otros unos minutos después)**

Después que ichigo llego comenzaron a platicar sobre quienes irían con dende en busca de la esfera del dragón en donde guru al final se decidió que iría krilin con dende ichigo estaba dispuesto a ir pero dende no quiso por que el ki oscuro de ichigo no le daba mucha confianza aunque a ichigo no le importo mucho solo quería matar a freezer y sus hombres.

"¿Que hacemos entonces mientras tanto?". Pregunta ichigo viendo como dende y krilin se fueron ya se estaba comenzando a aburrir.

"Qué tal si comemos algo deben sentir mucha hambre". Dice bulma entonces como si fuera una señal el estómago de los tres híbridos saiyajin sonó bulma se aguantó las ganas de reír. "Está bien yo cocino". Solo con esas palabras el estómago de los tres dejo de quejarse así como su hambre desapareció.

"No hace falta bulma yo cocino". Dice bambietta con la cara verde los tres apenas conocían a bulma pero algo si estaban seguro ni un saiyajin muerto de hambre comería su comida era peor que la misma muerte.

"Yo concuerdo con bambi tu descansa bulma". Dice ichigo mientras empujaba a bulma fuera de la zona mientras más lejos este de la cocina mejor para ellos.

"Pero si yo estoy bien ustedes son los que tienen que pelear aunque sea tengo que hacer eso". Se quejó bulma pero ichigo la ignoro mientras logro lanzarla a uno de los cuartos y cerró la puerta los otros dos lo miraron con miradas en blanco.

"Que caso tienen un mejor método era eso o tendríamos que morir por su comida". Dice ichigo los otros solo pudieron asentir de acuerdo con eso. "Bueno yo cocinare me puedes ayudar bambi". Ichigo le pregunta a bambietta la cual asiente mientras ambos cocinaban bambietta no pudo evitar preguntar algo.

"Ichigo". Dice bambietta llamando su atención. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?". Ichigo solo asiente mientras se concentra en la cocina. "¿Tienes familia'". Pregunto bambietta ichigo parecía congelarse por un segundo pero continuo cocinando.

"Sí y no". Bambietta parecía decir algo pero ichigo la detiene levantando su mano. "Como cualquiera tengo familia pero no están vivos". Dice ichigo fríamente bambietta parecía estremecerse por su tono.

"Si no te molesta que les sucedió". Pregunto bambietta ichigo tuvo un flashback de lo que sucedió a su familia su ira comenzó aumentar tuvo cuidado para no aumentar su ki pero sus ojos reflejaban todo el odio la ira y el desprecio que sentía. "Lo siento". Se disculpa bambietta pensando que su pregunta lo altero ichigo se calmó por eso.

"No te disculpes no me enoje por tu pregunta solo era un recuerdo". Dice ichigo en un tono calmado." Mi familia fue asesinada por mi maestro la persona que vi como un hermano". Dice ichigo apretando su mano pero continúo. "Lo recuerdo todo claramente mi padre junto a mi hermano mayor trataron de detenerlo pero no pudieron hacer nada mi mama me saco del lugar sentí como el ki de mi padre desapareció y el de mi hermano disminuyo en gran medida". Ichigo casi parecía que su garganta estaba seca.

"Está bien ichigo no tienes que continuar". Ichigo parecía fuera de trance cuando escucho la voz de bambietta sintió como ella tomaba su mano calmándolo.

"No, tengo que continuar aunque sea alguien más tiene que saber que les paso". Dice ichigo calmado. "Mi madre preparaba una capsula de escape poco después mi maestro nos alcanzó mi madre me protegió con su cuerpo cuando mi maestro no ataco pero aun así termine herido". Dice ichigo mientras coloca su mano en la cicatriz más grande que tiene. "Después de eso fui segado con la ira y lo ataque con todo lo que tenía pensé que lo había matado pero no fue así apenas logre escapar en la nave luego de eso me reuní con vegeta y los otros por primera vez". Ichigo termino de contar su historia para volver a cocinar luego de eso hubo un silencio bambietta esta pensativa mientras que ichigo está con la mirada lejana.

 **(En otro lugar)**

Se encontraba vegeta volando hasta que encontró un pueblo namek donde aterriza varios de los habitantes parecían asustados cuando apareció pero unos pocos mantuvieron la calma vegeta analizaba el lugar hasta que un anciano se acercó.

"Busco una esfera del dragón". Dice vegeta al anciano que parecía calmado per estaba temblando pero fingía que estaba bien.

"Aquí no hay una esfera del dragón". Mintió el anciano su cuerpo se tenso vegeta noto eso y no le creyó.

"No te creo anciano aléjate voy a buscar por mí mismo". Dice vegeta caminando pero el anciano se mete en su camino.

"Tus intenciones no son puras aléjate de aquí ahorra mismo". Dice el anciano los otros namekianos se acercaron para intentar parecer intimidantes.

"No lo creo". Vegeta sonríe maliciosamente mientras dispara un rayo de energía directo al anciano el cual le atraviesa el pecho los otros namekianos trataron de atacar a vegeta pero este con una increíble velocidad los mata uno por uno vegeta examina casa por casa hasta que encontró la esfera del dragón.

"Eso fue fácil." Dice vegeta mientras se acerca al lago y lanza la esfera dentro. "De esta manera ninguna de los soldados de freezer o el mestizo la encontraran". Entonces vegeta se detiene a pensar. " _Al final freezer tenía razón debí haber matado al mestizo antes aunque me hiso un favor al haber asesinado a aaroniero pero el problema es que su poder aumento a gran medida todavía no iguala a freezer pero aun así es peligroso"._ Piensa vegeta recordando el increíble aumento de poder de ichigo vegeta se fue volando sin notar que todos los cuerpo de los namekianos que acaba de asesinar desaparecieron.

 **(Con ichigo y los demás)**

Todos estaban comiendo en silencio hasta que sintieron la caída de varios ki en el planeta todo causado por uno que conocían ichigo fue el primero en sentirlo luego lo hicieron gohan y bambietta.

"Veo vegeta seguro encontró una esfera del dragón". Dice tranquilo ichigo mientras comía los otros parecían un poco alarmados por eso.

"Como puedes estar seguro que encontró una esfera". Pregunta bambietta confundida podían sentir que vegeta asesino a varias personas pero no que tenía una esfera del dragón.

"Muy sencillo sentí su ki después de matar a los namekianos se quedó un momento en la zona buscando algo luego se alejó un poco y seguramente escondió la esfera que encontró". Dice ichigo pero los otros solo lo miraron confundido haciendo que suelte un suspiro. "Vegeta tuvo un tiempo parecido por cada lugar en la zona que revisaba en la ultima su tempo fue menor seguro los namekianos dejaron la esfera a la vista". Explica ichigo como si no fuera importante.

"Eso tiene sentido si vegeta tuvo un tiempo parecido en cada lugar el menor tiempo significa que encontró lo que buscaba. Bambietta entendió rápido junto a bulma y gohan.

"Todavía estoy impresionada de lo inteligente que eres ichigo". Dice bulma mirando a ichigo el cual seguía comiendo educadamente sorprendentemente por la velocidad que come.

"Solo estuve con vegeta y los otros por un año mi mamá me enseño muchas cosas incluso antes que comenzara a hablar después de todo su raza era una de las más inteligentes que existen". Ichigo dice una información que sorprende a ellos.

"¿Que raza era tu madre ichigo?". Pregunto bulma curiosa los otros también parecían curiosos ichigo solo los mira y suspira.

"Mi madre era una Tsufurujin". Dice ichigo pero vuelve a suspirar con fastidio al ver las caras confundidas de sus compañeros. "Los Tsufurujin eran los habitantes del planeta plant antes que los saiyajin mataran a la mayoría y cambiaron el nombre del planeta plant por el de planeta vegeta. Explica ichigo los otros parecían sorprendidos por esta información.

"Pero no entiendo cómo pudiste nacer tú si dijiste que la mayoría murió pudieron sobrevivir pero no odiarían a los saiyajin". Pregunta bulma interesada cada vez más.

"Esa será historia para otro día no tienen acaso alguna pregunta sobre los saiyajin". Dice ichigo tratando de evadir el tema por el momento cosa que capto bambietta.

"Si cuanto suelen vivir los saiyajin". Pregunta bambietta ichigo le lanzo una mirada agradecido bambietta solo asiente.

"Bueno un saiyajin puro mantiene su apariencia joven hasta los 80 años no se sabe bien cuanto pueden vivir ya que la mayoría muere en batallas. Explica ichigo bulma estaba llorando con una nube de depresión mientras se quejaba de que era injusto.

"Y nosotros que somos híbridos cuanto podemos vivir". Pregunta gohan mientras tenía una gran gota de sudor viendo a bulma.

"Yo siendo un hibrido saiyajin y Tsufurujin puedo vivir casi igual a un saiyajin si fuera a decir cuánto puedo mantener mi apariencia joven cuando sea adulto diría que entre los 60 o 70 años. Dice ichigo ignorando los lamentos de bulma que seguía quejándose de ser humana. "Ustedes no puedo decirlos con exactitud pero por los lamentos de bulma diría que sería casi igual a mí pero un poco inferior pero mucho más que un humano normal". Ahora ichigo se estaba aguantando las ganas de matar a bulma por sus estúpidos lamentos.

"Que más nos puedes decir de los saiyajin". Dice gohan al ver las claras intenciones homicidas de ichigo contra bulma.

"Bueno está el zenkai de los saiyajin". Dice ichigo los dos híbridos escucharon atentos. "Es una habilidad genética que poseemos los saiyajin ya sea de sangre pura o no permitiéndonos aumentar nuestro poder después de curarnos de heridas mortales". Explica ichigo.

"¿Cuánto más sabes de los saiyajin ichigo?". Pregunto gohan curioso al conocimiento de ichigo.

"Lamentablemente tengo muy poca información de los saiyajin solo conozco un poco de su historia, leyendas y costumbres que fue lo que enseño mi padre". Dice ichigo un poco apenado por no conocer mucho sobre el tema.

"Ichigo tengo curiosidad por lo que se tienes un virus verdad". Le dice bulma a ichigo después de calmarse ichigo asiente sin saber a dónde va bulma con eso. "Por curiosidad que sabes sobre ese virus". Pregunta bulma curiosa ichigo pensó por un momento tratando de recordar todo.

"No sé mucho mis padres jamás me contaron mucho sobre el solo sé que se llama virus hollow e infecta directamente el ADN del sujeto, hasta ahora solo sé que da los síntomas de debilitamiento por eso mi fuerza como mi ki se debilitan en un cierto grado, comienzo a toser sangre cada cierto tiempo y trastorno de personalidad eso es todo lo que se". Dice ichigo los otros parecían pensar sobre eso.

"¿Y cuales son las posibilidades de morir?". Pregunta sería bulma ichigo volvió a pensar por un momento para comenzar a sonreír.

"Muy grandes tal vez diría que aumenta cada año que sigo vivo". Exclama feliz ichigo confundiendo a todos hasta que recuerdan lo que dijo sobre el trastorno de personalidad. "Aunque admito que buena suerte tiene krilin que vegeta está peleando contra zarbon y los ignoro por completo". Dice ichigo como si no fuera de importancia.

"Espera vegeta está cerca de krilin y dende". Pregunta gohan preocupado por sus amigos.

"Si pero no te preocupes ya se alejaron lo suficiente". Dice ichigo mientras cierra sus ojos entonces sintió algo que hiso que saltara de donde estaba sentado mirando al alrededor alarmado.

"Que sucede ichigo paso algo malo". Pregunta bambietta preocupada al verlo alarmado de ese modo ichigo se calmó al instante y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

"No todo está bien creí sentir un ki conocido pero me equivoque". Ichigo mintió los otros se calmaron con eso pero el no. _"Como es posible sentí el ki de aaroniero pero el imposible estoy seguro que ``A´´ lo mato"._ Piensa ichigo saliendo de la cueva para mirar al cielo.

 **(Con vegeta)**

"Maldita sea donde pueden estar esos malditos aldeanos". Dice vegeta tratando de sentir el ki de los habitantes del planeta pero no siente a ninguno cerca. "Maldición debí haber traído un rastreador después de todo". Maldice vegeta pero entonces siente el ki de zarbon cerca vegeta sonríe mientras vuela en dirección de la mano derecha de freezer.

"Vegeta no me espera verte aquí". Dice zarbon mientras ve como vegeta lo mira con una sonrisa. "Si estás aquí significa que también buscas las esferas del dragón ayúdame a encontrarlas y tal vez el señor freezer te perdone". Dice zarbon a vegeta el cual se ríe.

"Yo ayudarlos ese fue un buen chiste tengo planeado obtener la inmortalidad no te necesito a ti o a freezer para eso". Dice vegeta a zarbon el cual se molestó.

"Cui debió haberlos matado yo no cometeré el mismo error". Dice zarbon mientras adopta una pose de pelea.

"Déjame decirte que cometes el mismo error que cui, dodoria y aaroniero". Dice vegeta confundiendo a gran medida a zarbon.

"¿El mismo error que ellos que estás diciendo vegeta?". Pregunta zarbon confundido no entendiendo a lo que se refiere vegeta el cual le sonríe. "Dodoria persiguió a unos intrusos y aaroniero alguien los asesino pero es imposible que fueras tú". Dice zarbon.

"Tienes razón no fui yo fue el mestizo que los mato yo no asesine a ninguno ni siquiera al débil de cui". Zarbon se sorprendió por esa información le costaba creer eso que escucho si no fuera por el ya sintió el poder de ichigo cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

"Y dime vegeta cual fue el error que ellos cometieron". Pregunta zarbon curioso si fuera posible la sonrisa de vegeta se hiso más amplia.

"Subestimaron a un saiyajin". Vegeta apareció delante de zarbon golpeándolo en el estómago haciendo que se doble del dolor antes que zarbon se recupere vegeta lo golpeo en el rostro luego agarro uno de los brazos de zarbon y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

"Pagaras por eso vegeta2. Dice zarbon mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro vegeta no le importo y lanzo un ataque de energía que zarbon apenas logró esquivar.

"Y como planeas hacerme pagar si apenas puedes esquivar mis ataques". Dice vegeta en un tono de burla cosa que solo hiso molestar más a zarbon.

"Sabes algo vegeta soy uno de los pocos seres además del señor freezer que se pueden transformar". Dice zarbon sorprendiendo a vegeta con esa información.

" _Freezer se puede transformar eso significa que tiene más poder como es eso posible"._ Vegeta deja de pensar cuando siente el poder de zarbon aumentar vio cómo su musculatura creció casi el doble su rostro se parecía al de un reptil casi como un cocodrilo.

"Pagaras por hacerme usar esta forma vegeta". Zarbon amenaza a vegeta el cual solo lo ignora como si no le importara que se transformó.

"Volviéndote más feo que antes no te ayudara". Después de decir esa palabras zarbon aparece delante de vegeta golpeándolo en el rostro seguido de un golpe en el estómago que lo mando a estrellarse contra un montaña.

"Te dije que pagarías vegeta y eso planeo hacer". Zarbon atrapa el puño de vegeta cuando este apareció delante del rápidamente lo golpea en el estómago de nuevo zarbon lo agarro de la parte trasera de su cabeza y lo arrastro por el suelo a una gran velocidad zarbon lo dejo en el suelo y lanzo una ataque de energía que se chocó exitosamente con vegeta hiriéndolo en gran medida vegeta cayo inconsciente mientras zarbon desactivo su transformación.

"No puedo creer que tuviera que transformarme para derrotar a vegeta no importa lo llevara con el señor freezer". Zarbon agarra el cuerpo inconsciente de vegeta y se lo lleva a la nave de freezer.

 **(Con krilin)**

"Que suerte tenemos que vegeta peleo contra ese sujeto ahorra es nuestra oportunidad". Dice krilin a dende ambos habían estado escondidos cuando vegeta se acercó si no fuera por zarbon seguro los encontraba ambos continuaron volando a gran velocidad hacia la casa de guru después de unos minutos llegaron a una casa en la cima de un pilar cuando se acercaron un namek salió de la casa.

"Se parece mucho a piccolo". Dice krilin viendo al namek guerrero parecido a piccolo.

"Hola Nail". Saluda dende al guerrero el cual asiente en señal de saludo. "Tenemos que ver a guru". Dice dende donde nail los lleva al interior cuando entraron krilin se quedó sin aliento al ver a guru era el namek más grande que había visto era un anciano con los ojos cerrados.

"Señor guru vengo a pedirle si por favor nos puede dar la esfera del dragón". Pidió krilin al anciano namek.

"Para que la necesitan". Pregunta guru en un tono cansado casi como si no tuviera mucha energía.

"Para revivir a nuestros amigos que asesino vegeta". Responde krilin mirando al anciano. "Pero por ahora es mantenerla escondida de vegeta y freezer". Dice krilin un poco desanimado.

"Puedes tener la esfera del dragón". Dice guru entregándole la esfera a krilin. "Acércate por favor". Pide guru krilin lo hace guru coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de krilin que se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo hasta que su ki se disparó aumentando en gran medida.

"¿Que paso?". Pregunta krilin conmocionado apenas creyendo el aumento de su poder que obtuvo en un instante.

"Solo desbloquee el poder oculto que tenía". Dice guru krilin asiente entendiendo feliz por el aumento de su poder pero un pensamiento llego a su mente algo que los podría favorecer.

"Puedes liberar el poder oculto de cualquiera". Guru asiente a la pregunta. "Tengo unos amigos ellos tienen mayor potencial que yo los puedo traer aquí". Dice krilin a lo que guru vuelve a asentir.

"No tengo problema solo tienes que traerlos". Dice guru krilin feliz se despide y sale con la esfera del dragón con su nueva velocidad mejorada hacia donde están los demás.

 **(Con los demás)**

"Al parecer una esfera del dragón se acerca a gran velocidad hacia nosotros". Informa bulma gohan parecía concentrarse para abrir los ojos feliz.

"Es krilin al parecer también aumento su poder". Dice gohan sintiendo el poder de su amigo acercándose.

"También hay otra esfera cerca". Dice bulma viendo el radar ichigo se lo quito de las manos ignorando las quejas de bulma.

"Es el pueblo donde vegeta asesino a los aldeanos al parecer si tenía razón que la escondió por la zona". Los otros casi podían sentir una mirada de superioridad que les mando ichigo.

"Si quieren puedo ir a buscarla mientras esperamos a krilin". Gohan se ofrece a buscar la esfera pero ichigo niega con la cabeza.

"No, yo soy más rápido puedo ir y volver rápidamente si hay problemas y por lo visto hay varios soldados de freezer en la zona". Dice ichigo mientras se iba con el radar del dragón a una gran velocidad.

"Porque creen que tiene prisa". Pregunta bulma a los dos híbridos los cuales comienzan a pensar tratando de recordar todo lo que les dijo antes ichigo.

"Tal vez es por lo el zenkai". Dice gohan atrayendo la atención de los otros. "Él dijo que un saiyajin se vuelve mas fuerte después que se recupera no será eso le preocupa que vegeta se recupere y se vuelva más fuerte". Deduce gohan pero todavía tenía dudas si estaba correcto.

"Otra cosa". Dice bulma atrayendo la atención de los otros. "Logre comunicarme con mi papá al parecer goku ya viene en camino". Dice bulma alegrando ambos hijos de goku.

 **(Unos minutos después con ichigo)**

"Tal como lo pensé no me imagine sentir el poder de aaroniero". Dice ichigo mientras examina la zona había llegado rápido al pueblo. "Vegeta no uso suficiente poder para desaparecer todos los cuerpos ni siquiera hay demasiados daños para poder decir eso". Dice ichigo mientras ve todo. "Será mejor que busque las esfera rápido". Ichigo usa el radar para encontrarla en un lago cercano al pueblo.

"Solo tengo una duda cómo es posible que aaroniero siga vivo incluso cuando ``A´´ posee mi cuerpo soy consciente de lo que pasa lo vi morir". Dice ichigo preocupado.

" **Eso se debe ichigo lo mate pero no destruí totalmente su cuerpo".** Ichigo escucho la voz de ``A´´ en su cabeza.

" _Aun así es imposible que siga vivo a menos que"._ Ichigo piensa pero se calla no queriendo decir lo que descubrió.

" **Si tienes razón aaroniero es propietario del virus hollow uno mucho más antiguo que el tuyo".** Dice ``A´´ ichigo comenzó a respirar con dificulta casi como si todo el aire se le escapó de los pulmones.

" _Como es posible el virus hollow no es algo que se infecta o nace"._ Piensa ichigo casi soltando la esfera del dragón que tenía en sus manos.

" **Seguramente lo tiene de la misma manera que tú".** Dice ``A´´ ichigo negaba con la cabeza queriendo que sea mentira. " **Ichigo cálmate después que todo se calme puedes tratar con aaroniero para que te diga si tiene alguna relación con ese bastardo".** Dice ``A´´ calmando a ichigo.

" _Si tienes razón debo calmarme seguramente él tiene algo que ver una vez que lo encuentre"._ Ichigo no tenía necesidad de continuar ``A´´ y el sabían que pasaría una vez que lo encuentren ichigo despego directamente a la cueva donde están los demás sin saber que era observado.

" **Eres** inteligente **ichigo** pero **no** permitiré **que** vivas **más".** Se escuchó la voz de aaroniero pero no se podía decir de donde porque su voz invadía toda la zona luego que ichigo se fue.

 **(Con vegeta)**

Después que zarbon lo trajera lo metió en una máquina de recuperación y se fue a descansar después de unos minutos vegeta salió de la maquina miro a su alrededor para señalar una sus manos a una pared de la nave destruyéndola con una esfera de energía rápidamente se escondió después de unos minutos llegaron freezer y zarbon.

"Que haces aquí ve tras el idiota". Dice freezer enojado a zarbon el cual asustado sale de la nave a buscar a vegeta el cual sale de su escondite y se dirige a la habitación de freezer donde estaban las esferas del dragón.

"Esto fue más fácil que lo que pensé". Dice vegeta mientras destruye el techo y lanza las esferas del dragón fuera de la nave después de lanzarlas sale rápido de la nave en busca de las esferas las cuales encuentra fácil para luego esconderlas para evitar que alguien más las encuentre en eso siente un poder un poco alto cerca vio como krilin estaba volando con una esfera del dragón en sus manos vegeta rápidamente lo siguió sin saber que zarbon lo vio siguiendo a krilin.

"Ya te encontré vegeta esta vez si te voy a matar". Dice zarbon mientras vuela en dirección de vegeta.

 **(Con freezer)**

El señor del mal estaba sentado en su silla voladora bebiendo vino viendo donde antes estaban las esferas del dragón estaba enojado pero no lo mostro en su rostro si no en su aura la cual estaba visible asustando al soldado que entro en la habitación.

"Señor freezer traigo noticias". Hablo el soldado asustado por la mirada que el tirano le estaba dando.

"Qué esperas habla". Dice freezer en un tono frio y furioso asustando más al soldado que se encontraba sudando del miedo.

"Las fuerzas especiales ginyu ya están se acercan al planeta también su padre el rey cold a pedido a su hermano el señor Cooler venga a ayudarlo junto a sus fuerzas especiales al parecer el rey cold quiere que logre su deseo para que pida la inmortalidad para los tres". Informa el soldado, freezer suelta una risa escalofriante haciendo estremecer al soldado.

"Ya veo mi padre se preocupa por mí, pero también duda de mis habilidades hasta el punto de mandar al molesto de mi hermano". La ira de freezer aumentaba cada segundo el pobre soldado no se podía mover por la aterradora presión creada por el poder de freezer. "Has hecho un buen trabajo al informarme adiós". Freezer dispara un rayo de energía desde su dedo destruyendo la cabeza del soldado.

Naves se acercaban al planeta namek, vegeta seguía a krilin el cual no lo había notado, zarbon se acercaba rápidamente a vegeta, ichigo sintió el poder de vegeta y aumento su velocidad esperando que nada le pase a los demás, goku se encontraba entrenando en la nave con la gravedad aumentada, los namekianos sobrevivientes solo podían ver como su planeta se volvía una zona de guerra.

 **Fin capítulo 3**

 **Cooler es uno de mis villanos favoritos no canónicos junto a broly y janemba se acerca a namek a ayudar a freezer como esperan que este hecho cambie la historia aaroniero sigue vivo que será de él, no olviden dejar su opinión.**

 **Niveles de poder**

 **Ichigo: 117.000,**

 **Bambietta: 1.450**

 **Gohan: 1.500**

 **Krilin: 1.400, potencial desbloqueado: 13.000**

 **Dodoria: 22.000**

 **Vegeta: 24.000, curado: 42.000**

 **Zarbon: 23.000, trasformación: 34.000**

 **Freezer: 530.000**

 **Namekianos: entre 1.000 y 3.000**

**Soldados de freezer: entre 500 y 1.000**


End file.
